


Viruela de Dragón: historias de cuarentena

by Sh1m1



Series: Viruela de Dragón [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuarentena, F/M, Hetero, M/M, Secuela, Slash, bobadas, virueladedragon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Porque Harry y Draco no fueron los únicos en estar 30 días encerrados.Conoceremos el confinamiento de Ron, Hermione y Neville.Supongo que no será necesario del todo haber leído la primera parte, pero tampoco estaría de más.Habrá slash y hetero, habrá historias con romance y otras sin él, o sea, un poco de todo.
Series: Viruela de Dragón [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025604
Comments: 32
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ron no llevaba bien estar encerrado, no lo había llevado bien nunca. Y aunque no era comparable a la angustia que pasó junto a Harry y Hermione cuando estuvieron vagando por media Inglaterra; sí le recordaba a aquellos meses en los que siempre estuvo pegado a la vieja radio para escuchar las noticias.

Esto era diferente, sí, no tenían que turnarse en llevar un medallón con el alma podrida de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado en su interior.

Pero le tenía un miedo atroz a la Viruela de Dragón, era una de las enfermedades más letales del mundo mágico, y esta, una mucho más agresiva.

Tenía suficientes familiares que habían muerto a causa de esta, para saber que ninguno estaba a salvo.

No les dejaron volver a sus casas con sus familiares y les encerraron en la academia.

Al menos él tenía a Seamus como compañero. No mentiría que hubiera preferido a Harry, siempre habían estado juntos y no entendía por qué le habían cargado el muerto de Malfoy a su amigo. No era justo.

El único problema con Seamus era que cuando estaba nervioso no paraba de hablar, y llevaba días hablando sin parar, literalmente, hablaba incluso en sueños.

Ron iba a volverse loco a ese ritmo.

Limitados a no usar magia, con un compañero que parecía una cotorra, y solo pudiendo tener contacto con su familia vía lechuza los días eran larguísimos.

Sumado a eso, solo un par de semanas antes Hermione y él habían vuelto a romper. Se pasaban más tiempo peleados que a buenas, eso debía reconocérselo a su novia. Su ex novia.

Pero él la quería, no concebía la vida sin Hermione, la había querido desde la escuela y no imaginaba un futuro en el que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos.

Ni siquiera recordaba por qué se habían peleado esta vez, algo sobre que él no tenía sentimientos y no se preocupaba por ella, sumado a que siempre que la veía quería tener sexo.

Casi todo era cierto, a veces se le olvidaban algunas cosas que ella le contaba, pero es que Hermione contaba muchas cosas, continuamente, era imposible seguirle el paso.

Lo del sexo, quizás tenía razón, pero entre que él estaba allí encerrado por semanas con los entrenamientos, y que ella no paraba de estudiar y obligarle a que él hiciera lo mismo, cuando la veía se le disparaban las hormonas.

Le encantaba el cuerpo de Hermione, le gustaba tocarla, acariciarla, y él pensaba que a ella también.

No solo quería sexo con ella, de algo que le había acusado, pero sí quería estar con ella siempre que la veía. Aún le costaba entender qué tenía de malo, le gustaba su novia, era preciosa y le ponía súper caliente.

—Joder, Seamus, cállate un rato—se quejó Ron, no era capaz ni de pensar en Hermione con la perorata continua de Seamus.

—Vale, vale, es que estoy nervioso.

—Joder, y yo, y no por eso te taladro la cabeza constantemente.

Seamus se levantó, agarrando una bolsa del armario y encerrándose en el baño.

No tenía suficiente con Hermione, ahora también iba a tener que disculparse con Seamus, pero iba a aprovechar ese tiempo de tranquilidad sin la voz costante de Seamus.

Un rato a solas para pensar en Hermione, en lo bonita que se veía cuando se besaban, cuando no le molestaba que a él le gustara acariciarla.

Le encantaba chupar sus pechos, sostenerlos en sus manos, y apretarlos, suaves y blanditos.

Una de los inconvenientes de aquella dichosa cuarentena es que las pajas, una de las pocas distracciones que tenía, siempre tenían que estar condicionada. Eran dos, y ocupar el baño era la única solución.

Bufó completamente empalmado pensando en el coño de su novia, de su ex novia, cuando se dio cuenta que Seamus llevaba mucho tiempo en el baño.

¿Por qué no le había podido tocar la cuarentena solo?

Aporreó la puerta.

—Sal ya, Seamus—le pidió a su amigo.

Algo que no llegó a entender cruzó la puerta, no, en serio, necesitaba entrar ya.

Volvió a aporrear la puerta.

Que Seamus que no callaba ni debajo del agua no dijera nada era raro, muy raro, y por primera vez Ron se asustó.

La puerta no tenía echado el pestillo.

No podía llegar a entender si Seamus estaba en problemas o no, porque su compañero, su amigo, joder, estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas, introduciendo una cosa enorme y negra por el culo.

—Seamus...

Este gimió cuando giró el cuello mirándole, Ron cerró la puerta.

No podía procesar lo que acababa de ver, no quería procesar lo que acababa de ver.


	2. Ron (2)

Ron había cerrado la puerta, porque no entendía lo que acababa de ver.

Bueno, sí lo entendía, no era imbécil. Seamus se estaba follando a sí mismo, eso le había quedado claro.

Lo que tenía dentro sin parar de moverlo era demasiado grande, sencillamente demasiado grande para que aquello le estuviera dando placer. Porque otra cosa obvia era que le estaba dando un profundo placer.

Pero ¿qué mierda?

Había cerrado la puerta, sí, pero no se había movido de ella. Él iba con la imagen de Hermione lubricada y abierta, y lo que se había encontrado era algo relativamente familiar, salvo que por el agujero equivocado y con la cara equivocada. Incluso el género era el equivocado.

Estaba en la puerta como un auténtico pasmarote cuando Seamus salió, Ron sintió que iba a morir por todos los capilares de su rostro rompiéndose de lo rojo que estaba.

—Todo tuyo—dijo Seamus riéndose.

—¿Qué?—dijo con la voz temblorosa Ron.

—El baño, todo tuyo.

Para su sorpresa o su repulsión total, Ron seguía duro, en realidad aún más duro que antes.

Entró en el baño, pero aquello fue peor. No era capaz de quitarse la imagen de Seamus tirado en el suelo con “eso” en el culo. Se sacó la polla, porque para algo había ido allí. Estaba intentando casar las dos imágenes; que fuera Hermione la que estuviera en esa postura, y él, fuera la polla oscura de goma dentro de ella.

Eso le excitó muchísimo, ¿querría ella probar algo así? Lo dudaba, pero cuando él mismo acabó corriéndose con aquella imagen bicéfala de Hermione y Seamus, se quedó exhausto. Y asqueado, muy asqueado.

Ya que estaba en el baño aprovechó para ducharse, porque la otra opción era salir y encarar a Seamus, y para eso no veía que toda el agua de Inglaterra fuera a prepararle.

Pero como estaba más arrugado que una pasa y empezaba a excitarse de nuevo, decidió salir. En algún momento tendría que hacerlo, ¿no?

Seamus estaba en su cama, mirando el techo, y calladito, muy calladito.

Quizás pudieran ahorrarse la conversación.

Pero la sonrisa de Seamus mirándole le hizo saber que no, que el cabrón encima de traumarle le iba a hablar de “eso”.

—Raro, ¿eh?—le dijo Seamus.

—Jodidamente raro—suspiró destensándose Ron.

Al menos ambos se rieron, y parte de la tensión se fue.

—Soy gay—confesó Seamus.

—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta con eso metido por…

Ron se arrepintió, no quería decirlo.

—Por el culo—terminó Seamus.

—Lo que sea.—Se puso nervioso Ron—La próxima vez pon el pestillo.

—Pensaba que ibas a decirme que no volviera a hacer algo así aquí.

Ron se daba cuenta de que bien podría haber dicho eso, Seamus le miraba, le estaba empezando a entrar calor, y un agobio tremendo.

—Es tu cuerpo, haz con él lo que quieras.

Ron, el tolerante, debían llamarle. En realidad, hubiera preferido no verle, porque la jodida imagen no se iba.

—¿No te duele?—le preguntó, qué mierda le pasaba, no quería saber nada más.

Más o menos.

—Nop.—Seamus se levantó de su cama para sentarse en la suya, y como en los viejos tiempos como si estuviera a punto de contarle un hechizo que había aprendido a escondidas comenzó a hablar—Se siente súper bien, a ver, no puedes coger ese pollón y metértelo simplemente, hay que dilatar mucho, mucho…

Ron se arrepentía de haber hecho la maldita pregunta, ahora tenía a Seamus parloteando como una cotorra de nuevo, hablando de lubricantes, de dedos, y de algo llamado próstata, que si lo tocabas era una puta fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y lo peor era que no podía desconectar de esa conversación, le asqueaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

Odiaba la cuarentena, de verdad que la odiaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odiar, odiar, tampoco, Ron.
> 
> Curioso como unos tardan 30 capítulos, casi 31 en meterse en materia, y a nuestro Ron le dan con una polla de plástico en la cara en el primero, jajajaja.
> 
> Por España están pensando en soltarnos poco a poco, yo solo digo que estoy acojonada.
> 
> Buen día, tarde o noche.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Hermione

Hermione llevaba encerrada en casa una semana, entendía la gravedad de la Viruela de Dragón, pero ella era una bruja nacida de muggles, y para ella los riesgos eran menores. Sumado a que vivía en una casa muggle, realmente sus riesgos eran mínimos.

Pero si había algo que Hermione respetara, eran las normas, y estas decían que tenía que quedarse en casa.

Y realmente no se encontraba mal con esa rutina. Había conseguido un puesto pequeño en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, básicamente papeleo y hacer copias de leyes completamente obsoletas.

No ir a la oficina le iba a venir bien para ponerse al día con sus estudios en la facultad de Leyes Mágicas.

Estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que creía, y los elfos domésticos y hombres lobos seguían siendo su principal objetivo.

Ese era uno de los motivos de su última pelea con Ron, no mentiría en decir que no le echaba de menos, era tan molesto, pero al final siempre acababa echándole de menos.

Pero nunca le hacía caso cuando le hablaba de las leyes obsoletas en el Ministerio; ni cuando ella quería seguir estudiando porque no le daba tiempo para todo; ni cuando se sentía triste porque sus padres estaban lejos.

Él la había acompañado a Sidney para contarles toda la verdad. Ron siempre le proponía ir a visitarlos, pero él no entendía que no era eso, claro que podrían ir a verlos, pero no había podido revertir del todo el _obliviate_ que les lanzó durante la guerra. Ese era el motivo de su pesar, de una pequeña tristeza que no conseguía que se fuera aunque ellos estuvieran de vuelta.

Él la besaba, la abrazaba, sí, pero no había vez que esas manos no acabaran intentando meterse debajo de su ropa interior.

No era que ella no quisiera acostarse con Ron, pero no siempre que él iniciaba ella quería. Y él, siempre, siempre iniciaba.

Quizás esos 30 días separados, más las semanas que llevaban tras su última ruptura, les sirviera.

Suspiró ante todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía colocados en la mesa, el suelo, y los sillones del salón.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí sentada?

Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que debían ser demasiadas.

Fue a la cocina, y se hizo un nuevo té, el anterior se le había quedado completamente frío.

A pesar de no haber nacido y crecido en un entorno mágico, echaba mucho de menos la magia. Se daba cuenta de cuanto la usaba, hasta para las cosas tan pequeñas como calentar su taza de té fría.

Suspiró, ya llevaba una semana sola, aunque ella pensaba que no necesita tanto a la gente, le estaban pasando factura.

Recibía cartas casi diarias de Harry, de Ginny, e incluso Ron le había enviado una lechuza que la hizo llorar durante toda una noche.

Pero se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente, necesitaba contacto humano.

Puso la tetera a calentar, y apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina escuchó unos pequeños golpes contra el cristal de la ventana.

Era una lechuza, normalmente estas hacían sus recados por las mañanas, miró el reloj de la cocina. Eran más de las 12 de la noche.

¿Quién sería?

El animal se posó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y soltó una carta, le dio un pedacito de galleta que el animal rechazó, sin embargo, se quedó allí mirándola, como si estuviera esperando una contestación.

La abrió curiosa, y cuando empezó a leer, sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago, que subió hasta sus mejillas para enrojecerlas.

_“Querida Hermione:_

_Disculpa las horas a las que te escribo, espero no haberte despertado._

_Estoy de gira con mi equipo, y nos hemos quedado en un hotel de Londres por la cuarentena. Al menos ninguno estamos contagiados, pero se hacen duros los días sin hacer nada._

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que tampoco te haya afectado, ni a tus seres queridos._

_Volver a Londres me trae muchos viejos recuerdos, y tú, sin duda, eres uno de los mejores._

_De nuevo, espero que estés muy bien._

_Un fuerte abrazo._

_Viktor Krum "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A alguien más le ha escrito él/la ex?
> 
> Yo recibí un mensaje de mi ex, y no sentí lo que Hermione, más bien me empezaron a sudar las axilas y lancé el teléfono móvil lejos como si fuera una cucaracha, jajajaja.
> 
> A ver qué le pasa a nuestra chiquilla.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Hermione (2)

Hermione releyó la carta, una y otra vez.

Viktor Krum, hacía años que no le veía. Aunque mentiría, Viktor aparecía en cualquier número de Corazón de bruja. No era que ella lo leyera con asiduidad pero era difícil no verlo de vez en cuando.

No solía pensar demasiado en él, realmente ellos no habían tenido más que unas pocas conversaciones, y un baile juntos.

Aunque había recibido alguna carta en los primeros años, después, sobre todo con la guerra y cuando Ron y ella habían empezado su relación, todo se había enfriado.

No esperaba recibir una lechuza de él, y aún estaba sonrojada con las últimas líneas de la carta.

Por un momento se sintió mal, se había emocionado con aquella carta, ¿y Ron?

Técnicamente no estaban juntos, no tendría que sentir que solo le estaba traicionando con aquella carta que ni siquiera ella había escrito.

Además, Viktor solo le había escrito como un viejo amigo.

Se dio cuenta que la lechuza era testigo de todas aquellas idas y venidas, esperaba una respuesta. Por lo que Viktor la esperaba.

Aquello le ilusionó, y también le molestó, era un tanto arrogante de su parte dar por hecho que ella debía contestarle inmediatamente.

Pero se sentó y agarró pergamino y pluma.

_“Querido Viktor:_

_No esperaba tener noticias tuyas, pero me alegro que estés bien. Siento que todo te cogiera fuera de casa._

_Al menos, estás con tus compañeros y no solo._

_Yo estoy bien, tengo tiempo para estudiar con tranquilidad, estoy cursando estudios en leyes mágicas. Sigo con la idea de que P.E.D.D.O. se legalice._

_Y también estoy trabajando en el departamento para el Control de Criaturas Mágicas; te aseguro que a veces es frustrante ver lo cerrados de mente que son._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Un abrazo.”_

_Hermione Granger.”_

Vio cómo la lechuza se iba volando contra el cielo oscuro, había pensado mucho sobre qué escribir. No quería ser ni muy amigable ni muy seca. Se había contenido de contestarle que se alegraba de ser un buen recuerdo para él.

Eso era “demasiado”.

Pero no mentiría, esa carta le había alegrado la noche.

Se había olvidado de su té frío, por lo que tuvo que volver a poner a hervir el agua.

Estaba delante de sus libros, era tarde, pero si antes no había tenido sueño, la carta se lo había quitado completamente.

Por eso, la lechuza la encontró despierta, y Hermione fue rápidamente a recoger su carta.

_“No estaba seguro de que fueras a contestarme a estas horas, me alegro mucho de que estuvieras despierta._

_No estoy solo, pero en realidad nos dejan muy poco tiempo fuera de la habitación. No podemos entrenar ni hacer mucho más._

_Llevo días leyendo, recuerdo como en Hogwarts siempre estabas entre libros, y he podido imaginarte completamente entre tus libros con alguna pluma enredada en el pelo._

_¿P.E.D.D.O. era tu fundación para los elfos domésticos?_

_Recuerdo como te sonrojabas cuando hablabas de lo anticuados que éramos en el mundo mágico, y que los tratábamos como esclavos._

_Te veías tan bonita._

_¿Estás sola en la cuarentena? Tus padres son muggles, ¿verdad?_

_Quizás esto sea atrevido por mi parte, pero he escuchado que tú y Weasley ya no sois novios, ¿es verdad?_

_Discúlpame si estoy siendo entrometido._

_Me alegro tanto de saber de ti._

_Un beso._

_Viktor.”_

Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, estaba sentada, y se levantó, para volver a sentarse.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, efectivamente tenía una pluma en él.

Esa carta había sido una montaña rusa, cosas buenas, y cosas no tan buenas.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de que ella y Ron ya no estaban juntos?

Es más, ¿le estaba escribiendo por ese motivo?

Hermione fue hasta la lechuza que estaba esperando su carta y la despachó, sin carta.

No eran horas para contestarle, miró la hora, no desde luego que no eran horas para contestarle. Ni para que él le escribiera.

¿Qué se había creído ese maldito Viktor Krum?

La lechuza aleteó molesta, pero le dio igual, no habrían más cartas esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krum, Krum, se te ve el plumero...
> 
> XDDDD
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. Neville

Neville siempre había tenido un sueño, y ese era poder ayudar a sus padres.

Por eso, estaba estudiando medimagia, su abuela no había estado de acuerdo.

Pero por una vez, Neville no hizo caso a su abuela y sí a sus sueños.

Sabía que sería duro, pero más lo fue estar cerca de sus padres. Ir a verlos de vez en cuando era duro, poder verlos a diario, como se había autoimpuesto, era demoledor.

Pero ahora, en mitad de una pandemia que afectaba al núcleo mágico de magos y brujas, era una tortura.

Sus padres, como casi todos los torturados por la maldición cruciatus a largo plazo, no eran capaces de entender el peligro en el que estaban.

Obviamente no tenían acceso a sus varitas, pero en definitiva había magia en ellos, había brotes de magia accidental, y aunque normalmente estaban en un estado vegetativo, cuando “despertaban” no entendían que debían estar en sus habitaciones.

Neville estaba en la residencia aledaña a San Mungo, pero no podía ir a ver a sus padres. No estaban permitidas las visitas, y solo medimagos titulados podían entrar a las instalaciones del sanatorio.

Las horas eran larguísimas, encerrados, preocupados y con la única compañía de sus libros.

Harry y Ron tenían compañeros de habitación, allí, en la residencia de estudiantes de San Mungo, las habitaciones eran individuales, con un pequeño aseo, y nada más.

Las comidas eran servidas por turnos, no podían hablar entre ellos, lo mismo que en las duchas.

No eran muchos, por lo que tampoco era tan difícil, pero sí era muy triste.

Las únicas noticias que tenían eran a través de lechuzas, o las que se rumoreaban de contrabando por los pasillos.

A Neville le gustaría ayudar, aunque en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y las horas eran larguísimas.

Por eso, cuando una lechuza le llevó el mensaje de que los alumnos de mediagua serían convocados a las tres de la tarde en el salón de actos, Neville, al menos, sintió que había un cambio en su rutina.

Fue junto, aunque a una prudencial distancia unos de los otros, con sus compañeros a la reunión.

La situación estaba descontrolándose y el director de la escuela se veía agotado.

Sentados con varios metros de distancia los unos de los otros se miraron preocupados.

—Necesitamos su ayuda, tenemos más pacientes de los que podemos manejar—dijo el hombre mirándolos a todos—. Es voluntario, nadie está obligado a hacerlo.

El murmullo entre los asistentes fue seguido a las palabras del director. Neville miró a ambos lados, todos estaban sorprendidos, asustados, y preocupados.

Les estaban pidiendo a alumnos sin experiencia que se pusieran en primera línea de fuego.

Aquello le resultaba familiar, hacía años, otros muchos alumnos, mucho más jóvenes entre los que él mismo se encontraba tuvieron que hacer algo similar. Todos arriesgaron sus vidas.

—Los que quieran participar, por favor, quédense y les explicaremos el plan de actuación—continuó el hombre—. A los demás, lo entendemos, nadie lo tendrá en cuenta.

Después de un nuevo murmullo, nadie de movió de su asiento.

Neville sonrió, y volvió a notar algo que hacía años no notaba, una especie de cosquilleo por su cuerpo, no era magia, era la adrenalina antes de una batalla.

No era Voldemort y su ejército de mortífagos, pero la Viruela de Dragón los tenía tan atemorizados como en los tiempos de la guerra.

Y Neville iba a luchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya tenemos a los tres con sus respectivas historias, cada uno viviendo su particular cuarentena.
> 
> Neville, el tierno medimago, porque mi Neville es tierno y siempre lo será.
> 
> En España estamos empezando a salir, a esa "nueva normalidad" de la que todos hablan. Yo lo único que sé es que ahora, cuando nos encontramos con gente, nos cambiamos de acera.
> 
> En fin, nueva fase, nuevas vivencias.
> 
> Besitos desde la acera de enfrente,
> 
> Shimi.


	6. Neville (2)

Neville se levantó aquella mañana muy temprano, estaba nervioso, claro, pero aún así estaba deseando comenzar.

En la duchas no había un alma a esas horas, normalmente, porque como él, algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban preparándose.

Dean le sonrió mientras se lavaba los dientes.

—¿Qué crees que nos mandarán hacer?—le preguntó su antiguo compañero del casa.

—No tengo ni idea.—Se encogió de hombros.

En los primeros años los estudiantes de medimagia tan solo adquirían conocimientos teóricos, hechizos y pociones, diagnóstico siempre sobre pergamino, o a lo sumo, unos sobre los otros. Pero nunca habían tratado con un paciente.

Fueron convocados de nuevo al salón de actos, y allí les entregaron unos uniformes realmente extraños, Neville jamás había visto algo así. Ponérselo era incómodo, y respirar era agotador.

Se miraban los unos a los otros, enfundados de pies a cabeza donde casi era imposible reconocerlos.

—Estos uniformes han sido versionamos de los trajes de de protección muggle para enfermedades infecciosas, salvo que están impregnados con una solución a base de escamas de dragón y poción Gorsemoor.

Todos asintieron, porque el sonido a través de los trajes era complicado.

Fueron hasta la entrada de San Mungo, y cuando se abrieron las puertas, un grupo de medimagos con los mismos uniformes que ellos salvo que en ellos había línea moradas, frente a los suyos que eran completamente blancos.

—Los estudiantes de primero conmigo—dijo una de ellos.

Neville junto a los de su grupo fueron tras ella, vio como el resto fueron divididos igualmente por curso.

—Hemos mandado a casa a los pacientes que no requerían de ingreso, o a aquellos que podían recibir los tratamientos en sus domicilios.

>>Pero hay un número de pacientes que no tienen dónde ir, no tienen familiares para que se ocupen de ellos, o necesitan de control constante.

>>Vosotros atenderéis a los pacientes menos graves, no han presentado síntomas de viruela de dragón, aún.

>>Si tenéis cualquier problema, si veis que los síntomas en los pacientes se agravan, tenéis que comunicarlo rápidamente.

Neville había pensado que todos ellos tratarían a pacientes con viruela de dragón, pero había muchos otros internados allí. Quizás pudiera hablar con la medibruja a cargo para tratar a sus padres, al menos ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Les asignaron a cada uno un historial de su paciente mientras les acompañaban a las habitaciones en las que se encontraban aislados.

Su paciente llevaba dos años internado en San Mungo, con múltiples lesiones, necesitaba de pociones, y una ristra de hechizos que estabilizaban la maldición contra la que tenía que luchar.

Le habían suministrado estos hacía tan solo hacía una semana, y en principio no debía hacerlo hasta la semana siguiente.

Cuando la medibruja abrió la puerta, Neville aún estaba leyendo el historial.

Cuando alzó la vista, no podía creerlo, quizás aquello solo fuera un mal sueño. Una pesadilla, quizás.

En la cama se encontraba Severus Snape, su más temido profesor y fuente de demasiados traumas.

El hombre le dirigió una terrible mirada, y la medibruja le instó a entrar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Neville, tenía la carpeta con la historia de Snape contra el pecho.

No había traje protector que pudiera ayudarle contra lo que ese hombre le provocaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Neville :S
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi


	7. Ron (3)

Ron le había escrito una carta a Hermione, sabía que ella le había pedido tiempo, pero también necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

Su respuesta había sido tan escueta, tan poco ella, que entendió el mensaje, nada más de cartas.

Tenía cartas por enviar, por supuesto, a Harry, a Neville, Ginny estaba de gira por Estados Unidos, así que contestaba muy de vez en cuando.

Su madre le escribía diariamente, pero no era con ella con la que iba a hablar sobre como su compañero de habitación se iba al baño a ensartarse en un pollón negro de goma, mientras él estaba pensando aún, en cómo era eso posible.

Es decir, que sí, que sabía que el sexo gay involucraba el ano, pero ¿tenía que ser algo tan grande?

Después de una completa charla de como Seamus había conseguido dilatarse hasta el punto de estar dispuesto para su juguetito, la dichosa próstata y las bondades de tocársela regularmente, había quedado saturado de sexo anal.

Bueno, más o menos, porque ahora Seamus había cogido a su amiguito, y se había metido en el baño.

Saber perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo no ayudaba, porque una cosa era la teoría, y otra la práctica. Y la práctica, era la práctica. A él practicar le había gustado toda la vida, claro.

Y sino que se lo dijeran a su polla, que la muy traicionera estaba pidiendo mimos.

Barajó sus posibilidades, y tampoco era como si tuviera mucho más que hacer, así que se bajó el pantalón y empezó a meneársela.

Tetas, muchas tetas, no, eso no estaba funcionando, y eso siempre funcionaba.

La culpa era de Seamus, jodido irlandés pervertido, tanto hablar de culos y Ron se focalizó en uno. Es decir, las mujeres también lo tenían, de hecho Hermione tenía uno precioso, le gustaba tocarlo, apretarlo y ella se reía.

Pero una cosa era hacer eso, y otra meterla por ahí, imaginó cómo debería de sentirse, y por las descripciones de Seamus lo imaginó apretado, muy apretado.

Emuló algo similar apretando su puño, y emitió un sonoro gemido.

Estaba tan metido en su propia fantasía anal que no escuchó como Seamus salía del baño.

—Joder, pues tampoco vas mal, amigo—escuchó haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama tratando de taparse.

—¡Qué carajos!

Seamus llevaba una toalla tapándole de cintura para abajo.

—El lubricante, se me olvidó—dijo este sonriendo—. Pero vamos, que si quieres te echo una manita.

Ron le lanzó una almohada, haciendo que Seamus perdiera la toalla para agarrarla.

—Venga, hombre solo sería una manita entre amigos, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.—Pero como si supiera lo que iba a contestar Ron, recogió el bote de lubricante, la toalla y se fue.

Las interrupciones no eran lo mejor cuando se estaba uno masturbando, eso era una realidad, pero su amiguita seguía más dura que una piedra. Y bueno, que seguía sin tener nada mejor que hacer.

Pero lo que había dicho Seamus, se le quedó encajado en la zona del cerebro donde se gestan las malas ideas.

Horas más tardes, ambos estaban leyendo uno de los manuales que tenían para aquel año, y Ron lanzó la piedra, dispuesto a esconder la mano en el momento que hiciera falta.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?

Seamus bajó su libro.

—¿El qué?

Era mala idea, mala idea.

—Una mano a un amigo.

La sonrisa ladeada de Seamus y cómo este se giró hacia un lado para enfrentarle, se lo confirmó.

—Muchas veces.

—Oh, no sabía que eso se hacía.

—Bueno, no es que sea una asignatura obligatoria, pero da puntos, ya sabes.

Pues no, Ron no sabía.

—A veces me pregunto si fuimos a la misma escuela—se rió Seamus.

—¿Cómo? ¿En Hogwarts?—Ron estaba alucinando.

—Claro.

—¿Con quién?—preguntó aún alucinando.

—Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador—se hizo el misterioso Seamus—Venga ya, no me digas que Harry y tú no os la habéis tocado juntos.

—¿Qué? No, qué asco, joder. No somos gays—su cara de asco molestó de alguna manera a su amigo.

—No te convierte en gay, Ron—dijo bufando su amigo volviendo a su libro.

—Pues muy heterosexual no me parece.

—No sé, llámalo hetero curioso.

Momento de esconder la mano, sí.

Pero en el balance final del día tenía en su haber 2 pajas y 1000 dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hetero curioso, ese gran mito para sostener los prejuicios de más de uno. Lo siento, a Ron le pega demasiado el estereotipo en mi cabeza.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besitos curiosos.
> 
> Shimi.


	8. Ron (4)

—Solo será una vez—dijo Ron, aunque por cómo rodó los ojos Seamus, parecía que solo se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo.

—Claro, hombre, solo una vez.

—Y no se lo diremos a nadie.

—Seré una auténtica tumba—le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Por qué estoy accediendo a esto?—se golpeó la frente contra la mano.

—Porque te pica el basilisco—contestó Seamus.

—No hacía falta contestar, Seamus, mejor nos quedamos calladitos, ¿sí?—Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso, porque él estaba tan ricamente pensando solo en chicas, hasta que el cretino de Seamus, le había dicho que eso era “muy común”.

Y él era tan común como el que más, y bueno, que sí, que le picaba el basilisco.

Seamus puso su mano sobre su pierna, ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Seamus, uno al lado del otro, con la espalda contra la pared.

Ron contuvo la respiración, hasta que Seamus fue ascendiendo, cuando la mano llegó hasta su entrepierna. Ron se dio cuenta de que no tenía aire en los pulmones.

—Respirar suele ayudar.

—Muy graciosillo.—Pero la verdad era que necesitaba aire, bastante. Porque Seamus, tal y como Ron había sacado esa tarde el tema, estaba haciendo lo que había dicho que iba a hacer.

Que en esos momentos era meterle mano por encima del pantalón, la última vez que alguien le había hecho eso fue Levander, en quinto curso, y no habían pasado de ahí. Con Hermione siempre tenía que empezar él.

Y si no miraba, la verdad, era que mal no se sentía. Siempre que no mirara la mano callosa y el brazo fuerte y lleno de vello claro. El cuerpo masculino a su lado.

Cierra los ojos, se dijo a sí mismo, cierra los putos ojos, Ron.

Así, que con los ojos cerrados, aquello se sentía muy bien. Tan bien que los volvió a abrir.

—¿Sin ropa?—le dijo Seamus.

Ron asintió, y él que pensaba que le iba a costar una barbaridad. Lo iba a probar pero casi con la seguridad de que no podría, y míralo, hasta había mojado su ropa interior. Dato que Seamus tuvo el detalle de no decir en voz alta.

Porque eso sí, Ron le había dicho que ni bromitas, ni cositas raras. Aunque el umbral de lo “raro” ya lo habían sobrepasado.

—¿Se siente bien?—preguntó Seamus mientras le tenía firmemente agarrado masturbándole en toda regla. Él hubiera preferido quedarse callados, pero ¡Hombre! Estaba feo no contestar mientras le hacía tan buen favor.

—Muy bien—medio gimió. Tranquilo, fiera.

—Tú sabes que esto no es unilateral, ¿verdad?—Ron abrió los ojos, ya lo habían hablado y Seamus se había mantenido firme al respecto. “Tú me das, yo te doy” En este caso, trabajo manual recíproco.

—Eh, sí, claro.

—Te veo las manos muy quietecitas.—Ron tragó saliva, ¿en qué momento eso le pareció buena idea? Seamus le dio una rápida sacudida, y decidió que ese era un buen momento.

Metió una mano como buenamente pudo, el jodido guarro ya estaba empalmado, pero una promesa, era una promesa.

Notar ese trozo de carne caliente y dura dentro de su puño cerrado era raro, rarísimo, pero si hacía la cuenta de que era bastante similar a hacérselo a sí mismo, no tanto.

No estaba para grandes matices, porque lo cierto y verdad era, que Seamus le estaba haciendo una paja de 10, y llegados a ese punto no tuvo ni que cerrar los ojos.

Imitó la velocidad, pero Ron tenía menos maña que su compañero. Seamus aceleró y suavizó prolongando el placer de ambos. Pues no estaba tan mal, ni tan mal, la verdad.

—Ya, no me tortures más—pidió Ron mirándole. Seamus tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos vidriosos, Ron no debía verse muy diferente.

—Un poquito más—¿Por qué le pareció tan excitante ese modo de decirlo? Casi se corre y Seamus se dio cuenta.

Ron aceleró su mano, y Seamus comenzó a gemir, habían dicho que de cosas raras ninguna, pero bueno, era normal gemir, verdad. Si lo hacía aún más rápido, ¿gemiría más?

Lo que ocurrió fue que ambos se corrieron, y para sorpresa de Ron, no cerró los ojos, sino que miró como Seamus desbordaba dentro de su mano contra su propio abdomen.

—Wow, estuvo bueno—dijo su amigo, pero igual que había sido capaz de mirarle antes, ahora se moría de vergüenza.

Ron estaba hecho un desaste viendo los restos de su propio semen sobre su ropa.

—Venga, me pido la ducha antes.—Se levantó Seamus como si lo que hubieran estado haciendo fuera jugar una partidita de snap explosivo.

Cuando se estaba levantando se giró, y le revolvió la mata pelirroja de pelo.

—¿Todo bien?—Seamus a veces, pocas, sabía ponerse serio.

Ron asintió, pero no era capaz de saber si todo estaba bien, no se le iba a olvidar en la vida. No solo era que otro tío le hubiera pajeado, sino que lo había disfrutado, la había devuelto y se había corrido mirando cómo lo hacía.

Seamus cogió ropa limpia, mientras Ron aún se limpiaba pensando en qué hacer con su vida.

—Sigo siendo yo, no hay de qué preocuparse.—Ron le miró, sí, el mismo pecoso, bromista y tarado de su amigo Seamus.

Ambos sonrieron, eran amigos, después de todo.

—Por cierto, te toca hacer la cena a ti hoy—dijo Seamus mientras salía corriendo al baño.

—¿Qué? No, te toca a ti, yo la hice ayer.

—No lo recuerdo—gritó desde el baño—. Quiero pasta, con mucho queso.

Ron se rio, después de todo, sí, seguían siendo los mismos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no, que no, que en esta historia todo sí es lo que parece ser, y Ron se está llevando la mejor parte XDD
> 
> Como con la otra historia de Viruela de Dragón, pues escribo según me siento, sí que tenía idea, más o menos de qué iban a ir las tres historias, eso sí.
> 
> Supongo que en le próximo veremos a la "ex", el rumano, y las lechuzas mosqueonas.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Hermione (3)

Hermione durmió mal esa noche, estaba muy sorprendida por las cartas de Viktor. La noche anterior había despachado a la insistente lechuza, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla a la mañana siguiente haciendo guardia en su cocina.

Hermione la ignoró, aún no estaba ni siquiera lo suficientemente despierta como para pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, el animal se acomodó como si no pensara irse sin una contestación.

Dos tés después, y con un Crookshanks queriendo comerse a la lechuza y a esta aleteando y cagándole certeramente encima, llegó a su límite.

“ _Hola Viktor,_

_Sí, tus fuentes te han informado correctamente, Ronald y yo nos hemos tomado un descanso en nuestra relación._

_Por otro lado, no sé qué le habrás dicho o hecho a esta lechuza, pero su insistencia me escama. Estoy completamente en contra de cualquier tipo de maltrato animal._

_Sí, sigo luchando por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, los hombre lobos y cualquier criatura que sufra cualquier tipo de discriminación por una sociedad mágica explotadora y supersticiosa._

_Eso me ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, sinceramente._

_Un saludo._

_Hermione Granger._ ”

Hermione leyó su carta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahí lo llevas, por insistente y mal educado.

Pensó que podría disfrutar de una media mañana tranquila después de limpiar al gato que no quería ver el agua ni en pintura.

Pero no, claro que no.

Bufó exasperada, ¿es que ese hombre no entendía una indirecta?

_“Querida Hermione,_

_Siento haberte molestado con la pregunta, no es el motivo principal por el que te escribí, realmente quería saber de ti._

_Me considero alguien respetuoso con la vida sentimental de los demás, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti aunque fueran escasos nuestros momentos juntos. Después de todos estos años, me emocioné al saber que nuevamente estabas soltera._

_Te pido perdón si te sentiste ofendida._

_Admiro la pasión que siempre pones en todo, incluso en mandarme, educadamente, a meterme en mis propios asuntos._

_Quizás cuando esto pase pueda colaborar contigo en tu asociación para elfos domésticos. A la gente le encantan las caras famosas y las buenas causas._

_No te preocupes por Nu, es una chica muy estricta con su trabajo, y nunca he podido dejarla en casa. Hablaré con ella seriamente para que nunca más te acose por una respuesta._

_Ojalá y me disculpes si te ofendió mi anterior carta, me encantaría seguir sabiendo de ti, si no te molesta, claro._

_Un beso._

_Viktor.”_

Hermione leyó, miró a la lechuza, sin duda esa debía ser Nu, porque hasta que no la terminó de leer el animal no se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada lechuzil algo indignada.

Ahora se debatía entre disculparse por ser un tanto borde, o mantenerse firme en no contestarle. Era evidente que el motivo por el que le escribía estaba teñido de interés “romántico” hacia ella.

Tras su cuarta taza de té se planteó, ¿realmente era tan malo que otro chico tuviera interés en ella? En ningún caso había sido maleducado, solo había mostrado interés. Pero ella se había puesto instintivamente a la defensiva.

Solo habían compartido algunos meses juntos, era cierto, la mayoría de ellos él solo la había estado observando y aún le costaba entender ¿por qué? Ella había estado enamorada de Ron, consciente o inconscientemente, desde antes. Y ella, a esas alturas, pensaba que él se enamoró sencillamente de su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, con Viktor había sentido algo diferente, aunque le parecía tan lejano que no sabía cuánto había de realidad en todo aquello.

Si pudiera utilizar la magia hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos de aquella época y los hubiera revisado en un pensadero. Pero ahora, solo tenía su memoria, y el corazón magullado por una relación que se había ido desmoronando con los años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es Hermione la única malpensada cuando un tipo muestra interés en ella?
> 
> Nu, la lechuza me cae bien.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	10. Hermione (4)

El Ministerio había asistido a los magos y brujas que no dispusieran de lechuzas con un servicio diario de correspondencia.

Con Crookshanks era complicado meter una lechuza en casa, y teniendo en cuenta que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entre el Ministerio y la facultad, no había necesitado nunca de alguna.

Pero ahora, tanto para noticias como compras básicas, le eran necesarias.

Hermione había escrito una carta al Ministro para sugerirle la contratación de un equipo muggle para que se encargaran del suministro. Habían comprobado que a ellos nos les afectaba, pero este le había contestado categóricamente que el secreto de la magia y la vulnerabilidad que estaban sufriendo no les daba más posibilidades.

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. Había padres, hermanos muggle en toda la comunidad que conocían el secreto y no habían tenido problemas. No estaban hablando de revelar la magia públicamente, sino de colaborar.

Pero de nuevo, la sociedad mágica era anticuada, clasista y endogámica.

Ella amaba la magia, pero la sociedad necesitaba un cambio y nadie lo veía.

Pero la mala gestión no era lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos, sino la carta que le había escrito a Viktor y que la lechuza de Ministerio se acababa de llevar con ella.

_“Querido Viktor,_

_Disculpa mis malas formas, podría decirte que pueden ser debido a la situación que estamos viviendo, pero creo que no sería sincera._

_No esperaba tener noticias tuyas, hace semanas que Ronald y yo rompimos, pero es una relación, que por más que intentemos no funciona pero de la que tampoco sabemos salir. Al menos, yo lo siento así._

_No quiero ser mal educada, pero no es el mejor momento. Tengo mucho trabajo, muchas tareas de la facultad y todo esto de la Viruela de Dragón también me tiene algo asustada, no te voy a mentir._

_Las últimas noticas del Ministerio dicen que los nacidos muggle somos los menos propensos a sufrirla, pero que usar nuestra magia no es seguro para los demás tampoco._

_Me siento sola, no es que sea alguien muy sociable, sinceramente. Pero tanto tiempo a solas con mi gato creo que me está afectando._

_Recibir tus cartas me ha animado, no te lo voy a negar. Pero ahora, espero que no te moleste, no puedo ofrecer más que una ligera amistad._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Un beso._

_Hermione”_

Cuando la enganchó a la pata de la lechuza sintió que le faltaba el aire, siempre había pensado que la sinceridad era la mejor carta de presentación. Sí, le alegraba recibir noticias de Viktor, incluso las intenciones que él parecía tener la halagaban, pero no se sentía capaz de nada más que aquello. Ni era el mejor momento, ni era su mejor momento.

Sin embargo, deseaba seguir en contacto, era nuevo, refrescante y le sacaba más de una sonrisa.

Cuando Nu, la lechuza, picoteó en su ventana, sonrió.

El animal la seguía mirando mal, pero parecía algo más contenta cuando Hermione tomó la carta y le pidió que no se fuera.

“ _Querida Hermione,_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra recibir tus palabras._

_Entiendo tu situación, pasar esto sola no es lo más recomendable. ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_No quiero ser entrometido. Estos días me acuerdo mucho de los míos, mi padre murió pero mi madre está en Bulgaria y la echo mucho de menos. No quiero que Nu haga viajes tan largos y al final solo he podido hablar con ella una vez para hacerle llegar que estoy bien._

_No quiero que me consideres alguien egoísta, pero ojalá nunca llegue hasta allí y no pueda estar con ella._

_Hace poco también salí de una relación, entiendo cuando dices que algo está roto pero nadie quiere admitirlo y soltarlo. De verdad que lo entiendo. Pero quiero decirte que al final se consigue y hay nuevas personas que estarán encantadas de conocerte._

_Incluso alguna antigua, como yo, pero acepto tu “liguera” amistad, para mí es importante._

_Mis días son todos muy monótonos, hago ejercicio, que hace que no me vuelva loco. A los demás casi no los veo, y todos están muy paranoicos, no hay opción a reuniones._

_Ojalá pudiera hacerte un poco de compañía, y por qué no, tú a mí también. Contigo seguro nunca me aburriría._

_Un gran beso._

_Viktor.”_

Hermione sonrió, bueno, era cierto, aunque la puerta de Ron se había cerrado, ella trataba de mantenerla cerrada al menos, otras podrían abrirse, le daba miedo, pero también una cierta excitación.

Nu se llevó su contestación, y desde ese día la lechuza tuvo un duro trabajo con el que Hermione se sentía un poco culpable. Pero cuando le pedía que se marchara, que esperaría a la lechuza del Ministerio el animal la miraba indignada. Así que le mandaba una rápida contestación a Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién le dice que su ex está haciendo prácticas para entretenerse durante la cuarentena y que a ella tampoco le vendrían mal?
> 
> Para mí, para como imagino a Hermione, ella está avanzando.
> 
> El próximo veremos si Neville se ha muerto del susto o lo ha hecho Snape.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	11. Neville (3)

Para evitar que los estudiantes usaran la magia, les habían pedido a todos que dejaran las varitas en sus habitaciones.

Y menos mal, porque si Neville hubiera tenido su varita consigo le hubiera lanzado un _ridikkulus_ inmediatamente.

Pero no, era el mismísimo Severus Snape en persona. Sabía que había sobrevivido a la guerra, y que había estado siempre del lado de la luz. Pero nada más se sabía de él, había desaparecido del mapa.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que se encontraba internado en San Mungo?

—¿Es que acaso quieren rematarme mandándole a usted, señor Longbottom?—le preguntó el hombre, y Neville tembló, así, como una hoja al viento helado de las mazmorras como si tuviera 11 años y ese hombre le cayera encima del caldero para meter su enorme nariz

—Iré a hablar con la medibruja al mando—dijo Neville huyendo de allí como pudo.

Después de dar mil vueltas encontró a la mujer que le había llevado directo a una de sus principales pesadillas.

—Señora, disculpe—le habló Neville—, creo que tenemos un problema.

—¿Le ha pasado algo al paciente?—preguntó ella.

—No, bueno, es que...

La mujer leyó su apellido sobre el uniforme de Neville.

—Señor Longbottom, tengo mucho trabajo. Si su paciente no está en problemas y usted entiende todo los pasos que debe seguir en su tratamiento, por favor, ahórrenos tiempo a los tres.

Neville vio como la medibruja se iba por el pasillo y no supo qué decir, porque esgrimir el argumento de que le tenía miedo a su antiguo profesor debía sonar tan terrible tanto en su cabeza como en voz alta.

Dio la vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta dándose ánimos.

Dentro seguía el mismo hombre que recordaba de la escuela, quizás un poco consumido pero sin duda igual de temible. Sus ojos negros taladraban su uniforme, este no había sido pensado para soportar maldiciones, estaba seguro.

Snape bufó, Neville tembló.

La ceja alzada del hombre pedía explicaciones.

—Seré su medimago—dijo poco convencido Neville—. Puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que aplicar pomadas y sacarle muestras de sangre regularmente.

Se iba dando ánimo a cada paso que daba hacia el hombre. Y para su sorpresa, este no dijo nada.

Llegó al lado de la cama, una ristra de pomadas, pociones e instrumental con el que Neville estaba familiarizado le dio algo de ánimo. Pero también le hizo ver lo mal que se encontraba Snape.

Miró el historial, y no pudo más que compadecerse de su paciente, sí, era el temible Snape, pero lo que había debió de sufrir era mucho peor.

Mordedura de serpiente gigante.

Numerosos crucios, que sorprendentemente no le había robado, por lo que parecía, la cabeza. Sin embargo, sí las energías de su cuerpo.

Y un sin fin de maldiciones lacerantes, punzantes y drenantes que no sabía cómo había sido capaz de soportar y estar vivo.

En el historial solo aparecían las lesiones, no quién le había hecho todo eso.

—Viejos amigos—dijo el hombre en la cama.

—Señor, no puede usar la magia, podría matarle.

—No necesito lanzarle ningún _legeremens_ para escuchar sus pensamientos, son obvios.

—¿Cómo?—se cuestionó.

—Práctica.—Se encogió de hombros Snape, lo que le produjo una clara mueca de dolor.

—No, digo ¿cómo puede estar vivo después de todo esto?

Los ojos negros como los de un cuervo le miraban, traspasándole, metiéndosele dentro.

—Suerte—dijo sin dejar de mirarle—. O desgracia, según se mire.

Para Neville había una cosa clara, ese hombre estaba sufriendo, sería temible, pero él había escogido aquella profesión por un motivo. Y si era capaz de verlo de ese modo, podría hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Puedo empezar?—le preguntó, Snape que parecía podría hacer magia, magia letal, con su sola mirada, la seguía teniendo clavada sobre él. Un leve temblor en las manos de Neville le delataban, pero iba a tratarle. Aunque luego no pudiera dormir toda la noche por las pesadillas que aquello iba a provocarle.

—Adelante.

Neville suspiró, pero llevó sus manos a la túnica de Snape, se veían gruesas cicatrices bajando desde su cuello, pero nada que ver a lo que escondía bajo la tela.

Cicatrices completamente negras, gruesas y supurantes, su cuerpo era un mapa de dolor. Y Neville se compadeció, era el único sentimiento que encontró en su interior, ese y la clara intención de ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Con calma, mucha calma fue aplicando uno a uno los ungüentos; las manos estaban completamente inutilizadas, convertidas más en garras que en miembros útiles. Alzó los ojos, y fue incapaz de ver al temible hombre que un día fue para él.

Snape estaba encerrado en su propio cuerpo, y este sufría, no le quedaba la más mínima duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Snape, sobrevivió, pero menudo panorama.
> 
> Cada personaje tiene un tipo de historia, diferente, espero que os guste.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	12. Neville (4)

Después de aquel primer día, Neville volvió cada día a la habitación de Snape.

Este no le había vuelto a hablar, como si con aquel gesto ambos pudieran obviar el hecho de que Neville estaba allí.

Pero lo cierto era que cuando le aplicaba el tratamiento podía notar la mejora en su cuerpo, incluso en su rostro. El cuerpo se le desentumecía, veía al hombre mover sus dedos y un leve rastro de satisfacción.

—Puedo preguntar si se puede aplicar el tratamiento varias veces más al día—le dijo Neville, había estado leyendo por encima la composición de las pociones y los ungüentos, quizás todos no fuera posible, pero podía hacer más hincapié en las manos.

—Más me envenenaría, y usted debería saber eso—fue lo único que dijo.

—No de todas, quizás solo la de las manos.—Era imposible no querer darle un poco más de alivio.

—¿Es usted medimago, señor Longbottom?—le preguntó con aquel tono envenenado que tanto reconocía cuando durante una clase quería ridiculizarle.—¿Acaso es usted maestro en pociones? No, cierto, solo es un alumno de primer año.

Neville se sintió pequeño y poco válido, no iba a decir nada, ese hombre no lo merecía, y no parecía querer más su ayuda.

—Sí aplicamos la _Ambrosia artemisiifolia_ tres veces al día, con una baja capa de _Harpagófito_ y lo quitamos de la dosis principal puede aliviarle más tiempo.

Mientras decía todo aquello Neville mantuvo la mirada sobre las manos del hombre, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No era tan fuerte, sinceramente.

—La dosis no podría se superior a un cuarto—debatió Snape—. No sería suficiente.

—Sí, si lo juntamos con tres cuarto de _Witania_.

Un nuevo silencio.

Estaba preparado para marcharse, Snape no había vuelto a hablar. Dejó todo tal cual estaba, preparado para volver al día siguiente.

—Buenas tardes—se despidió.

—Avise a Trevis—ordenó Snape.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Neville sin comprender.

—A la medimaga al cargo, quiero hablar con ella.

Neville supo que iba a pedir un cambio de estudiante, no es que hubieran mejorado en su relación, pero Neville ya lo consideraba su paciente.

Solo asintió cuando salió y fue en busca de la bruja.

Aquella noche fue más larga que las anteriores, no dejaba de reproducir en su mente la conversación que habría tenido Snape con la mujer. ¿Afectaría aquello a su carrera? Sabía que le hablaría de su cambio en la aplicación del tratamiento que muy probablemente la medibruja habría prescrito.

Tenía pocas posibilidades de gozar de su simpatía si había puesto objeciones a su tratamiento, y no ayudarían las palabras, poco agradables, que Snape tendría sobre él.

Al menos, esperaba que al día siguiente le asignaran otro paciente.

Aunque el traje era asfixiante, era peor estar encerrado en su habitación.

Comprobó por enésima vez la proporción de sus cambios con los posibles efectos secundarios en el paciente. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía razón. Y eso le llevaba a otra pregunta, pero dudaba tener la posibilidad de formularla.

Al día siguiente, presentaba los rasgos característicos de la falta de sueño, eso solo hizo que el camino hasta el área de tratamiento fuera más angustiante.

No tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, normalmente iba directo a la habitación de Snape, iba a encaminarse hacia ella pero fue interceptado por la medibruja Trevis.

—Señor Longbottom, venga conmigo un minuto.

Neville tragó, por proponer un cambio no podrían expulsarle, ¿verdad? No es como si lo hubiera aplicado directamente.

—El señor Snape me ha estado comentando que usted le ha propuesto un cambio en su tratamiento, ¿es así?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Podría decirme por qué no lo discutió previamente conmigo?—dijo la mujer.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé—se disculpó Neville.

—Si vuelve a tener alguna queja con el tratamiento de mi paciente, me lo consulta primero a mí, ¿lo entiende?—Las capas plásticas le hacían llegar las palabras de un modo amortiguado, pero estaban cargadas de una clara desaprobación.

—Sí, señora.

—Bien, comience a aplicarle el nuevo tratamiento—dijo la medibruja—. Tendrá que venir tres veces al día, no cuento con más personal para relevarle.

Neville estaba atónito.

—Con Snape.

—Sí, con su paciente.

—¿Está conforme con que sea yo?—no llegaba a comprenderlo.

—Ha pedido expresamente que sea usted.—En aquellas palabras había cierto malestar, como si a aquella mujer no le gustara que nadie le impusiera ninguna orden.

Neville tan solo asintió, no le había dicho más, solo le pasó el nuevo historial de Snape con las modificaciones que él había propuesto.

Cuando llamó y entró en la habitación, Snape le miró directamente.

—Buenos días, señor—le saludó.

—Buenos días, Longbottom.—Normalmente el saludo era unilateral, Neville lo lanzaba al aire, así como ¿Podemos empezar? ¿Le molesta? ¿Podría girarse a la derecha? Y otras preguntas que no podían catalogarse de conversación como tal.

—La medibruja Trevis me ha pasado su nuevo tratamiento, vendré tres veces al día para aplicarlo en sus manos, ¿está de acuerdo?

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Esa aceptación sí que le sorprendió, podía haber convencido a la mujer, pero no tenía claro que lo hubiera hecho con su antiguo profesor.

Preparó los ingredientes que necesitaba para el tratamiento principal, estos debían ser preparados en el momento. Una vez acabó con su cuerpo, le ayudó a levantarse y caminar hasta la butaca con la que contaba la habitación. Tenía que ser agobiante que su movilidad se redujera a aquel pequeño triángulo, cama-butaca-baño.

Tomó sus manos y la nueva mezcla que él mismo había creado minutos antes.

Las manos parecían las de un anciano, le miró a los ojos cuando le tomó una. Rápidamente sus cejas oscuras y fruncidas se relajaron.

Le estimuló las falanges con suaves masajes, las pociones y las pomadas hacían un trabajo, pero el manual, el que aplicaba con sus propios masajes ayudaba, se daba cuenta de que ayudaban.

—Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?—Se dio cuenta de que ya le estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero esperaba que no le molestara.

—Mmm.

Lo tomaría como un sí.

—Sé que usted dispone de una maestría en pociones, e incluso he leído algunos viejos artículos suyos.—Aquello que iba a decir no iba a ser fácil—Podría haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta, señor Longbottom?—inquirió notando como sus músculos se habían tensado.

—¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?—Esa era la pregunta que le martilleó durante todo el día. Aquel hombre tenía bastos conocimientos con los que él ni siquiera llegaría a soñar.

—Porque no me importaba—fue la críptica respuesta de Snape.

Neville continúo frotando los dedos de Snape entre los suyos, no hablaron más. Y sin embargo, sintió que algo había cambiado, no solo la leve y mejorada movilidad de las manos del hombre.

Volvió dos veces más en aquel día, ponerse y retirarse el traje protector era engorroso, aún así mereció la pena cuando esa noche se despidió de Snape, y este extendió su mano hacia Neville. La tomó entre la suya, en un suave apretón, notaba lo débil del agarre del contrario.

—Gracias.

Solo fue una palabra, pero sin duda una que jamás hubiera esperado recibir de Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está diluviando, creo que pasar de fase no le ha gustado al tiempo, jajajaja.
> 
> Me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo y es un poquito más largo, me da mucha ternura imaginar a Neville masajeando las manos de Snape y dándole algo de alivio.
> 
> Creo que estás historias seguirán teniendo la tónica de 2 capítulos seguidos por personaje, no sé ¿qué pensáis?
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	13. Ron (5)

Por mucho que Ron quisiera hacer que aquello era "normal" muy normal, muy normal, tampoco era.

No significaba que no le gustara, cuidado. Le gustaba. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar si el jodido Finnigan lo hacía demasiado bien?

El problema, si que es que había alguno por estar haciendo un 69 con uno de sus mejores amigos, de tener una polla metida en la boca, que esta no le diera asco, es que aquello no se estaba reduciendo a cosa de una vez, o de un día.

Lo hacían tres o cuatro veces al día, vale que fueran jóvenes, pero a la mínima que uno de los dos se aburría estaban enganchados.

¿Cómo habían pasado de una paja entre colegas a estar aceptando cada una de las locas propuestas de Seamus?

—Venga, no me digas que no te gusta que te la chupen—se rió Seamus pocos días antes—. A todo el mundo le gusta que se la chupen.

Seamus tenía un punto, a Ron se la habían chupado dos veces, dos contadas que las tenía grabadas a fuego. Y sí, le gustaba, le gustaba bastante. No habían sido en los mejores contextos ni con el mejor de los agrados por parte de Hermione, por eso era una práctica que sabía solo sucedería en ocasiones muy especiales.

Y ahora Seamus le estaba diciendo que se la chuparía, pero claro, el jodido mamón no lo haría "gratis" pedía exactamente lo mismo.

Una cosa es que pudiera agarrársela y sacudírsela un poquito, otra tragarse una polla.

Todo tenía límites, tenía que negarse, resistir, mantenerse firme. Pero la firmeza se le fue por el caño cuando Seamus se metió en su cama y comenzó a tocársela. Irlandés salido, y eso que Ron siempre había tenido la sensación de que él estaba obsesionado con el sexo. El nivel de Seamus era de otro planeta.

Las camas eran pequeñas, imposible no estar pegadísimos, con la única luz de la ventana y de la escasa luna. Aquello parecía aún más íntimo que todas las pajas que se habían estado dando el uno al otro.

—Venga, Ron—le dijo al oído—. La chupo súper bien.

Ron tragó duro, y duro estaba un rato, no dudaba que lo hiciera bien, el cabrón parecía tener mucha experiencia en todo eso del sexo entre colegas.

—El problema es que yo no lo hago, ni bien ni mal.

—No te la tienes que tragar entera.

—Joder, que no, que me dejes—se quejó Ron, pero sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su amigo, sin soltarle su dura erección, y sin quitar de su mano la suya.

—Eres tan cerrado de mente, solo es un trozo de carne.

Seamus parecía un tanto desesperado a esas alturas, y Ron estaba entrando en la zona de hacerle caso a Seamus, mala zona si alguien quería saberlo.

—Seamus.

—Solo lamer, de verdad.

—Te odio.

Seamus se río, pero no se esperó ni medio segundo a que Ron dudara. Su polla estaba caliente, y la lengua de Seamus le quemó aún más.

Se arqueó como un gato, ¿cómo había accedido a esa locura? ¿Cómo estaba pensando en agarrar la cabeza de Seamus y metérsela entera en la boca?

—Un poco más—pidió, la lengua estaba bien, pero quería succión, un poco de succión, tampoco era tanto.

Escuchó un sonido ahogado y por merlín que casi se corre al notar como era tomado completamente en su boca, notó la lengua en sus huevos. Irlandés vicioso, realmente lo hacía bien.

Un sonoro plof le sacó de todas sus fantasías húmedas.

Seamus se colocó de rodillas en la cama, a la altura de su cara. Y Ron suspiró, estaba a punto, mierda.

Seamus estaba duro como una piedra, su polla goteante y necesitada de las mismas atenciones que la de Ron. Era un poco más pequeña que la suya, respingona y se movía como saludándole.

—No hagas eso, joder.

—Solo con la lengua—pidió Seamus suplicante.

Pensó que su cuerpo tendría una arcada automáticamente, pero bueno, salvo el sabor extraño, no le resultó desagradable. No tanto como esperaba, Seamus gimió y le tomó un buen puñado de cabello, pero no le empujó más.

Tampoco era tan malo, tampoco era muy diferente a tocársela, ¿no? Bueno, sí lo era, pero estaba cachondísimo, y quería volver a sentirlo.

Como si se hubiera dado por aludido en un rápido movimiento se inclinó sobre él, de lado sin apartarla ni un centímetro de los labios de Ron.

Si tenía que ser sincero, estaba recibiendo más de lo que estaba dando, Seamus le tragaba con ganas, y él se quedaba en la cabeza. Por lo que se sintió en la obligación, porque decir el deseo pondría las cosas raras, de acompañarlo con su mano.

El resultado fue muy bueno, Seamus le hizo la mejor mamada de su vida, y Ron acabó con la cara demasiado manchada para su gusto.

Desde esa noche, tenía a Seamus pidiendo más, quizás él se había colado varias veces en su cama, en su mesa, en el baño, en cualquier rincón donde poder toquetearse.

Y no podía negar que ya no solo lo hacía con la lengua, porque tenía la polla de Seamus bombeando rítmicamente dentro de su boca y no le podía importar menos. De hecho, le gustaba. Las mamadas estaban genial, nunca había tenido tanto sexo oral en su vida.

Nunca había tenido tanto sexo en su vida, punto.

Cuando acabaron, no recordaba en qué cama estaban. Tampoco importaba mucho, sinceramente. Estaba tirando de Seamus para que se moviera y pudiera agarrar algo con lo que limpiarse. El cabrón siempre le hacía lo mismo, se quedaba dormido y le tocaba a él limpiarlos a ambos.

Pero se había dado cuenta de que una vez el tipo se corría, era lo más parecido a un tronco, y ya olvídate de quitártelo de encima. Así que se había acostumbrado a que se le quedara dormido encima.

El nivel de rarezas en esos días estaba empezando a desdibujarse. ¿Cuándo hubiera pensado que acabaría durmiendo con un tipo al que le acaba de chupar la polla?

Si alguien le preguntaba diría que nunca, claro que tampoco le contaría que ahora lo hacía. Pero a parte de estar haciendo su cuarentena menos aburrida, le estaba haciendo replantearse algunas cosas. Como que llevaba tres días sin pensar tan si quiera en Hermione.

Seamus aprovechó ese momento para abrazarse más a Ron. Sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor, pero comenzaba a sentir que lo que él y Hermione tenían, tampoco lo hacía ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo más de una hora cambiado el final de este capítulo, madre mía, ¡qué calvario!
> 
> En fin, ya está. 
> 
> Estos dos no se dan cancha ninguna, y Ron ni se acuerda de su ex. A ver si a ella le estará pasando lo mismo.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Shimi.


	14. Ron (6)

—Olvídalo—dijo Ron por enésima vez.

—No, no, no puedo olvidarlo—insistió Seamus—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

—¿Porque te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas?—Maldita la hora en la que había lanzado la pregunta. Pero es que desde que ellos habían comenzado con sus “entretenimientos” de amigos no había vuelto a ver a Seamus con su amiguito de plástico negro.

—Si quieres lo usamos—le había dicho Seamus con mirada pícara.

—Solo era una pregunta, nada más.—Ese sería un gran momento para poder coger la puerta e irse.

—¿Es que quieres verme usándolo?—No mentiría en decir que habían hecho cosas más íntimas, pero ver a Seamus coqueto le ponía nervioso. Chupársela no, pero eso sí.

Le tiró la almohada de su propia cama, pero el más bajo tenia buenos reflejos. La tiró al suelo y trepó por la cama, no iba a negar que ya se le había puesto dura.

—¿O es que quieres usarlo tú?—Ron casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—No quiero eso en mi culo.—Pero Seamus se tiró sobre él, podría ser más bajo que él, pero no menos fuerte.

Sobre su cama, con Seamus sobre él inmovilizándole, no le gustaba la situación.

—¿Y follarme sí quieres?—De nuevo ese tono, le ponía nervioso, se manejaba mejor cuando solo eran dos colegas haciendo cosas. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era sí, otra cosa es que quisiera decirlo.

—Venga, es normal.—Bajó Seamus sobre él hasta quedar demasiado cerca de su cara. Pero esa distancia no era la más complicada, la que le estaba matando era la de su trasero moviéndose contra su entrepierna.

—Claro, y luego me pedirás que sea recíproco—se quejó Ron.

—No estaría mal, la verdad. —Si lo conocía ya—Pero no tiene porque ser así si no te sientes preparado.

Ron tomó un poco de impulso y se lo quitó de encima, suponía que Seamus, en el fondo se estaba dejando.

—¿De verdad?—Las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era Ron quien le sujetaba.

— ¿Por qué no?—Seamus estaba un poco más serio—A mí me gusta que me follen, y creo que a ti te gusta follar.

—¿No pondrá las cosas raras?—No era eso exactamente lo que quería decir—Más aún.

—Por mi parte no, ¿por la tuya?

Esa era una buena pregunta, percibía una sutil diferencia entre lo que habían estado haciendo y lo que podría pasar a continuación.

¿Quería hacerlo? Miró a su amigo, en aquella postura, sobre su cama, bajo su cuerpo.

No tendría porqué cambiar nada, si para Seamus estaba bien, para él también debería, ¿no?

Seamus movió levemente las caderas abriendo las piernas y haciendo que ambos encajaran aún mejor. Si ambos no hubieran estado vestidos, estaría sobre el culo de Seamus; si este estuviera lubricado, estaría dentro de él.

—Puedo hacerlo—aseguró Ron.

Algo le decía que las cosas sí iban a cambiar cuando bajó hasta los labios de Seamus y le besó. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que habían empezado con esos juegos, no tenía que marcar ninguna diferencia, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron, acabas de complicar las cosas jajajaja.
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	15. Hermione (5)

Hermione debía estar estudiando, pero en vez de eso, estaba bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza de Viktor mientras le devolvía la cuarta carta del día.

¡Y no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde!

Habían comenzado a mandarse cartas todos los días, dos inclusive, ahora, tenían sobrexplotada al pobre ave. Se sentía mal por ella, pero la lechuza no se iba hasta que tenía su respuesta y se pasaba el tiempo en un extraño juego que Crookshanks nunca ganaba.

“ _Mis padres siguen en Australia, cuando la guerra acabó fui a buscarles. Sabía que los efectos de los obliviates no siempre son reversibles._

_Ellos tienen vagos recuerdos de mí._

_Es doloroso._

_Cuando se fueron a Sidney vendieron nuestra antigua casa, y ellos me han alquilado una en el Londres muggle, ya les dije que no era necesario, pero creo que se siente culpables por no poder recordarme mejor._

_Sé que fue necesario, de otro modo podrían haberles hecho daño, pero a veces siento que fue una medida demasiado extrema._

_Les echo de menos.”_

Nu se fue volando con sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Pero no tardó en llegar con una respuesta.

_“Siento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Sé que lo hiciste porque lo viste necesario._

_Eres una chica lista, quizás la chica más lista que he conocido en mi vida. Si lo viste necesario, si viste que con eso los protegías. No te arrepientas, hiciste bien._

_Sé que hiciste bien._

_Mi relación con mis padres es complicada. Sé que me quieren, pero a veces llegar a sus estándares es realmente complicado._

_Ahora, vivo según mi criterio, aunque cuesta, cuesta mucho._ ”

Era curioso como sus conversaciones con Viktor siempre le dejaban un buen sabor de boca. Era imposible que alguien como él, que apenas la conocía fuera capaz de comprenderla y hacerla sentir bien, le sorprendía.

Pero también le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

Eran capaces de hablar de mil temas y aún tener ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

_“¿Cómo es que escribes tan bien en mi idioma?”_

Fue una de tantas preguntas como se hicieron en su incontables cartas.

_“Tuve una larga relación con una chica irlandesa”_

Aquello explicaba las mejoras de Viktor, pero también sintió un picotazo de celos, era estúpido. Ni era su novia actual, ni Hermione lo era, en cualquier caso.

—Tonta—se amonestó haciendo que tanto Nu y Crookshanks pararan en sus peculiares juegos para mirarla.

Hermione se levantó queriendo espantar tantas tonterías como estaba sintiendo, ¿qué más daban las novias que Viktor hubiera tenido?

—No, no, no—se volvía a decir. No iba a caer en esas trampas consigo misma, volvió a coger la carta, donde Viktor explicaba la compleja relación que había tenido con la chica.

Las peleas, los malentendidos, los celos. Y lo peor, una pregunta final.

_“¿Por qué rompisteis Weasley y tú?”_

Esa era una de las preguntas que habían estado todo el tiempo en el aire, sabía que más tarde o temprano volvería a aparecer. ¿Estaba lista para contar todos los motivos? Unos de los que podía hablar, y otros, de los que no se sentía nada orgullosa.

La lechuza que entró por su ventana llamó la atención de los tres, las dos aves tuvieron una extraña conversación lechucil, y la nueva dejó su carta y se marchó.

Por un momento temía que fuera Ron, como si hubiera sido invocado al empezarse a interesar de algún modo en Viktor.

Pero no, la lechuza venía de parte de Neville, y no podía traer peores noticias.

Todas las tonterías sobre sus nuevos y viejos sentimientos románticos se cayeron al suelo, la abuela de Neville había muerto a causa de la Viruela de Dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré un montón con este capítulo, la verdad es que se me ha atragantado la historia de Hermione.
> 
> Eso me pasa por meterme a escribir historias hetero, ¿quién diablos me manda a mí entrar en esos terrenos?
> 
> No sé si ponerme con el siguiente y ver si lo subo en un rato o mañana, o ponerme con otra historia. Siento que tengo demasiados frentes abierto, como siempre jejeje.
> 
> Bueno, linduras, nos leemos.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	16. Hermione (6)

Hermione tardó en asimilar la carta de Neville, trasmitía todo su dolor.

Apenas conocía a la mujer, pero sí a su amigo, y que se encontrara solo y sin poder darle más apoyo que unas simples letras en un papel que le parecían insuficiente.

Escribió una respuesta, dándole ánimos, pero las palabras parecían todas una mala broma.

¿Qué le puedes decir a alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido, y más aún, en las circunstancias actuales?

Solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

“ _Cuentas conmigo, estaré contigo, te quiero_ ”

La lechuza se llevó su respuesta, y Hermione se sentó apagada en su silla.

Crookshanks y Nu se acercaron, por una vez sin pelear el uno con la otra.

Hermione acarició la cabeza alocada de su querido gato, y la lechuza, de normal altanera, le picoteó suavemente la otra mano.

¡Qué injusta era la vida! Y esa maldita enfermedad, eran magos, ellos eran capaces de resolverlo todo, ¿por qué los estaba atacando así?

Y un pensamiento que le hizo sentir ruin y mezquina, cuánto se alegraba de que sus padres fueran muggles, de que no pudiera atacarles y estuvieran lejos del caos que era Inglaterra.

No estaba bien, pero era lo que de corazón sentía.

Escribió una corta carta a Viktor, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando, claramente. Pero la confianza con la que estaban tratándose merecía saber qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

También escribió una rápida carta a Harry, no se le ocurrió algo mejor para compartir el dolor que sentía por su amigo.

Le pidió a Nu el favor de hacérsela llegar a Harry, y la lechuza salió volando.

Una vez acabó con todas las cartas, se quedó vacía. Se sentía impotente, no era su dolor, y sin embargo, estaba triste.

Lo primero que pensó fue en Ron, hacía días que estaba tan enfrascada en aquella relación por correspondencia con Viktor que no pensaba en su expareja. Pero ahora sentía que le necesitaba, que aunque tuvieran sus diferencias, que aunque su relación amorosa no fuera lo que fue, le necesitaba a su lado.

Necesitaba sus brazos, sentirse acompañada por su amigo, porque al menos esperaba que ellos pudieran acabar conversando la amistad de hacía años.

El lúgubre pensamiento de que eso no era posible la hizo sentir más sola aún, Ron no había querido romper la relación, no era justo pedirle que fueran amigos, ¿o sí?

Estaba tan baja de ánimos, cuando hacía solo un par de horas antes estaba casi en las nubes con su mente puesta en Viktor, los celos, y lo que empezaba a sentir.

El timbre sonó, y casi se cae de la silla del susto.

Casi nunca nadie llamaba a la puerta, cualquiera que ella conociera, salvo sus padres entraban por la chimenea.

Ahora, esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto para evitar cualquier tipo de magia.

El corazón le latía a mil por horas, ¿quién podría ser?

Miró el reloj en la pared, eran las diez de la noche.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

Si su corazón estaba desbocado la imagen distorsionada al otro lado, hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Abrió.

—¿Viktor?—Al otro lado, la versión adulta de Viktor, que aunque ya conocía por las revistas, nunca había visto en persona estaba completamente empapado.

Estaba lloviendo y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo siento.—Escuchar su duro acento, la hizo temblar, y aunque él se había saltado el confinamiento estaba allí, y no estaba sola.

Le abrazó empapándose completamente, y obviando cualquier tipo de peligro. Él la estrujó en el abrazo húmedo, pero se sintió bien. Muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, me quedo con Viktor, Hermione búscate a otro...
> 
> Creo que va a ser que no, me está saliendo un auténtico príncipe azul, tan perfecto que me da hasta un poco de coraje, ajajjaaj, y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo. XD
> 
> Pues nada, la ración de hetero hasta dentro de cuatro capítulos más.
> 
> En el próximo Neville y la noticia.
> 
> Cachis.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	17. Neville (6)

Neville estaba leyendo un libro, hacía horas que le había suministrado su tratamiento a Snape, pero no tenía sentido volver a su habitación, retirarse el traje, volvérselo a poner, etc.

Se quedaba con su paciente, en calma y para él estaba bien.

La ausencia de magia cambiaba algunas cosas, el proceso manual de todas las elaboraciones requería minuciosidad, paciencia, y a Neville, el proceso le estaba gustando.

También había descubierto que Snape no era tan temible como recordaba. Le hubiera gustado retomar sus recuerdos para verlos en un pensadero. Corroborar cómo habían sido las cosas.

Porque ahora, el hombre mezquino al que Neville temía más que a nada, no estaba. Solo quedaba un hombre poco hablador, poco expresivo, y con mucho dolor.

Quizás la enfermedad le hubiera reblandecido, quizás ¿el papel que interpretaba lo llevó hasta sus últimas consecuencias?

No lo sabía.

Pasó la hoja, y levantó la vista. Ambos leían, algunas veces hablaban, pero Snape estaba mejorando, y Neville, en cierto punto, también.

Odiaba verse encerrado horas y horas en su habitación a solas, aquí, al menos, no estaba solo, y además sentía que la compañía era mutua. Aunque discreta, estar con otro ser humano ocupando el mismo espacio era importante.

Lo necesitaban.

—¿Ha leído este estudio, señor?—le preguntó Neville, Snape alzó la vista, llevaba unos pequeños lentes que retiró con su mano. A poco había recuperado un poco de destreza, no reflejaba una mueca de dolor en sus movimientos.

Leyó el título y asintió.

—Soy solo yo, o no dice más que tonterías—agregó Neville.

Snape sonrió, y Neville casi se atraganta, no lo había visto nunca sonreír abiertamente, no es que no fuera humano, pero era algo que sorprendía cuanto menos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Neville notaba que se sonrojaba bajo la mascarilla y la máscara que debía llevar continuamente.

Miró la hora en el reloj de bolsillo con el que se había hecho, era tan natural en cualquiera lanzar un _tempus_ que a veces agradecía tener la varita guardada bajo llave.

Hora de una nueva aplicación, comenzó con la elaboración ante la atenta mirada de Snape.

Hacía varios días que le ayudaba a levantarse de la butaca para que observara todo el proceso. De hecho, había introducido algunos cambios por su propia petición.

Neville sonrió, nunca jamás imaginó que compartiría momentos así con su antiguo profesor de pociones.

—Si el tratamiento funciona—Neville alzó el rostro para ver a su paciente que solía ser parco en palabras—, podré prepararlas por mí mismo.

Los ojos tan negros como el cielo sin estrellas tenían rastros de esperanza, Neville solo sonrió, ojalá mejorara tanto para que eso pudiera ser posible.

Una vez terminó, le ayudó a sentarse, tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearlas con suavidad.

La cara de satisfacción una vez que acababa era mutua, la suya por un trabajo bien hecho, la de Snape por volver a tener movilidad en sus manos.

Neville recogió todo, con calma, en realidad no había nada esperándolo en su habitación.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió.

—Buenas noches.—Parecía que él no era el único al que tampoco le importaba alargar los momentos juntos.

Eran medimago y paciente, o casi medimago, pero uno no debería tomar mucho apego a sus pacientes. Esto era algo que le habían recalcado a todos ellos al inicio de sus clases.

Un tipo de coraza para autoprotegerse, para tomar decisiones basadas única y exclusivamente en motivos médicos. Pero era muy difícil no tomar cariño a alguien al que debías cuidar, muy, muy complicado.

Lo único bueno de volver a su dormitorio era poder quitarse el dichoso traje, era tan aparatoso, y dudaba que en su caso en concreto fuera tan necesario. Pero era la única protección que tenían para contener la magia si llegara a producirse.

Cuando llegó al pasillo y vio a dos aurores en su puerta, la sangre se le heló.

Una pareja de aurores, si no eran Ron y Harry, nunca, nunca serían buenas noticias.

—Señor Longbottom.—Neville asintió.

—Sentimos comunicarle que su abuela ha fallecido esta tarde.

Neville tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, no podía haber escuchado bien.

—No es posible, me envió una lechuza ayer. No, no es posible.

—Estaba siendo tratada, pero no lo ha superado, lo sentimos mucho.

Su abuela no le había contado que sufría de Viruela de Dragón, no se lo había dicho, y ¿había muerto?

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

No tenía muchos más recuerdos de cómo se quitó el traje, de cómo él mandó una lechuza que nunca devolvió una respuesta, de cómo no se había podido despedir de ella.

No la volvería a ver, no volvería a oír su voz, sus regaños, su abuela había desaparecido y él no había podido ni despedirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sabíamos, y aún así...
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	18. Neville (6)

Neville se colocó el traje, aunque era aparatoso, ya tenía bastante destreza en hacerlo.

No necesitó pensar para amarrar cada uno de los lazos, cada una de los cierres que sellaban todo. La máscara protectora que le aislaba y le hacía llegar los sonidos amortiguados, lejanos, irreales.

Así era como se sentía, irreal, no era capaz de conectar con la idea de su abuela hubiera muerto.

No era capaz, sencillamente no era capaz. Así que hizo lo único para lo que sí se veía capaz.

Anduvo por los pasillos que le llevaban al ala de los pacientes, cuando haces algo muchas veces, no necesitas ni saber por donde vas, tus pies y tu cerebro lo recuerdan a la perfección, conducen tu cuerpo y no hacen preguntas.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Snape, no estaba solo.

Otra persona estaba elaborando el tratamiento de su paciente, otra persona se haría cargo de su responsabilidad, y esta era lo único que él tenía en esos momentos.

Pero había sido rápidamente suplantado, no era necesario. Cualquier otro podría hacer su trabajo y a nadie le importaría.

—Espere, Longbottom.—La voz de Snape fue la que frenó su huída, la medibruja fue entonces cuando le vio, era una de sus compañeras que se sorprendió al verle.

—Neville, pensamos que hoy no tendrías ánimos de venir.

Claramente Snape no había sido informado de lo que había sucedido.

La chica los miraba a ambos, Neville aún tenía agarrado el pomo de la puerta.

—Vaya a avisar a su superior, mi medimago ya ha llegado.

Snape usó toda la autoridad que recordaba de sus años de escuela. Neville sintió un fuerte alivio, también unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

Su compañera se fue, y se quedaron ellos dos a solas.

Neville fue hacia la zona donde elaboraba el tratamiento de Snape. Al no saber el paso en el que se había quedado su ella, decidió comenzarlo desde el principio.

Había hecho aquello tantas veces que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía equivocarse, no podía estropear lo único que ahora le mantenía en pie.

Estaba concentrado, muy concentrado que no oyó como Snape se acercó a él, tuvo que costarle trabajo, pero el hombre estaba en su campo de visión y parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Longbottom?

En ese momento Neville se quebró, las manos le temblaron y arruinó por completo todo.

Llorar dentro de uno de esos trajes producía una sensación de ahogo que solo conseguiría controlar calmándose.

El problema era que Neville no conseguía calmarse. Llevó sus manos al cierre de su máscara ante la asombrada mirada de Snape, pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

—Longbottom, cálmese—le instó Snape. Después de los años ambos habían igualado sus alturas, aún así, mermado y enfermo, Snape siempre se vería más imponente. Aún así, su viejo alumno fue incapaz de obedecer. Necesitaba respirar.

—Neville, por favor.

La mirada torturada de su paciente le hizo volver a la realidad, a tratar de respirar, obtener aire y llenar sus pulmones.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante mediocre en ello. No esperaba que lo que sucedería a continuación fuera que Snape, con sus manos doloridas y aún sin el alivio que le proporcionaba la primera dosis de su tratamiento por las mañanas, le estuviera abriendo los cierres de su máscara.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Neville.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—volvió a preguntarle, como si haberle quitado aquella capa de protección no significara nada.

—Mi abuela ha muerto.—Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, lo había escrito, lo había escuchado, pero era la primera vez que salía de su boca, trayendo la cruda realidad.

Tembló como una criatura, pero era como en ese momento se sentía, como un niño huérfano y desamparado. Solo, completamente solo.

Snape le abrazó, era suave, se notaba que no le resultaba fácil hacer esos gestos, y dudaba que fuera solo por los efectos de las maldiciones y el veneno de Nagini.

Neville se abrazó tan fuerte al hombre que no pudo evitar escuchar su quejido, pero no le separó.

De hecho, le otorgó la calma que tanto necesitaba, un consuelo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que pudiera venir de una persona como Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Neville, no quiero pensar lo que debe ser perder a alguien del que no puedes ni despedirte, aunque sea de sus restos.
> 
> Siento el drama, pero era lo que correspondía.
> 
> En la próxima la cosa se pondrá más animada con Ron y Seamus, o eso esperamos, ¿verdad?
> 
> Hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	19. Ron (7)

Ron estaba dentro de Seamus, prácticamente parecía que no salía nunca de él.

—Más fuerte—gimió Seamus, nunca parecía tener suficiente, y era algo que en el fondo le encantaba.

La imagen era tremendamente similar a la de aquel primer día que lo pilló en el baño, salvo que estaba sobre la cama. Muy abierto sobre la cama.

Ron se inclinó sobre su espalda, acoplando su pecho a todo lo largo. Sin dejar de penetrarle, Seamus giró el cuello, desde el día en que Ron le besó, se buscaban constantemente.

Ambos acabaron saciados y despatarrados sobre la cama.

Era la segunda vez en el día.

Había superado la barrera, definitivamente la había superado. Pero ahora, para Ron estaba bien.

Estaba más que bien, ambos se giraron sobre la cama para quedar bocarriba.

—Hacía tiempo que no tenía tanto sexo—dijo Seamus con una enorme sonrisa.

Ron sonrió, él tampoco, pero ni ahora ni nunca. Aquello eran maratones auténticamente, iban a acabar adoloridos, de hecho ya le había dado un tirón en la pierna el día anterior, Pero le daba igual, el sexo era lo mejor del mundo, y solo había llegado a vislumbrarlo de la mano de Seamus, de la mano, de boca, y de su culo.

Estaba obsesionándose con su culo. Como un imán llevó una mano hacia él.

—Dios, eres insaciable.

Ambos rieron, en realidad era incapaz de moverse en ese momento.

—¿Cómo está Neville?—preguntó Seamus.

Hacía días que su amigo les había anunciado la muerte de su abuela. Ambos se habían quedado sin saber qué decir, pero Ron había hablado por los dos, o más bien escrito.

—Dice que le cuesta creerlo aún, pero que ha encontrado una fuente de apoyo insospechada.

Seamus se giró en la cama.

—¿Se está tirando a un medimago?—Ron le miró sorprendido.

—O medibruja.

—Imposible, Neville es completamente gay.

Ron abrió los ojos como si le hubiera dicho que Neville tenía dos cabezas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes porque él te lo ha dicho, porque tú lo has adivinado o porque …?

—El tercer porqué.

Ron no sabía si estaba más sorprendido por la noticia de la homosexualidad de Neville, o por el conato de celos que estaba sintiendo.

Había acordado que ambos eran solo amigos, amigos que follaban muchísimo, pero nada más que eso.

Seamus lo había recalcado hasta el aburrimiento, por lo cual esos celos no iban a ningún lado, y sin embargo, estaban allí.

—¿Y cuál de los dos es mejor?—En el momento que formuló la pregunta, se arrepintió. Creía que había superado su etapa de comparación, e inseguridad; desde que Krum había aparecido en el torneo de los tres magos acaparando la atención de Hermione que no se había sentido así de idiota.

—No sois iguales, no se puede comparar—dijo Seamus.

Aquella respuesta le supo floja, muy floja.

—¿Con cuántos compañeros te has acostado?—Segunda pregunta de la que no quería obtener una respuesta real.

Seamus le miró un buen rato.

—Bastantes.

—¿Y alguna vez has tenido pareja?

En ese momento vio algo inaudito, Seamus se puso serio. Incluso parecía dolido, y eso que Ron pensaba que aquella era la menos estúpida de las tres preguntas.

Seamus no contestó, se levantó, se masajeó el culo, le pegó y se fue al baño volviendo a sonreír.

Pero hasta Ron se daba cuenta de que había levantado la costra de una herida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cuarentena que se están pegando estos dos es de las mejores.
> 
> ¿Quién hizo daño a mi Seamus?
> 
> Creo que a nadie le sorprende la noticia de Neville.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	20. Ron (8)

Seamus estaba raro, hablaba por los codos, algo que no era extraño; seguían follando como monos, que tampoco era extraño.

En realidad lo único extraño era Seamus después de recibir un par de lechuzas.

Y lo más extraño es que intentaba disimular, ante Ron, y eso sí era extraño.

Seamus era un tipo sin pelos en la lengua, sin intenciones de callarse ninguna parte de su vida.

Pero esas cartas sí se las estaba callando.

—¿Malas noticias?—le preguntó después de varios días aguantando a que fuera él el que se lo contara, y Seamus tardó en contestar.

—Neville se está tirando a Snape.

Ron sintió como si perdiera sangre por los pies, una sensación rara, y asquerosa. La imagen de Snape a cuatro patas le hizo querer vomitar todo el desayuno.

—¡Qué asco, joder!

—Bueno, Neville siempre ha tenido gustos raritos.

—Hombre, una cosa es rarito y otra es Snape.

—Si a él le va bien.—Se encogió de hombros Seamus.

Pero la sonrisa de Seamus no cuadraba con sus caras después de leer las cartas. La cara era más la que tenía Ron en se momento.

—Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Seamus esquivó su mirada, y Ron sí empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Es mi ex.—Esa no se la esperaba Ron, los sentimientos eran encontrados. Ya tenía claro que ellos no eran pareja, más o menos. Pero si para Seamus aquello era muy normal, para Ron no tanto y trataba de lidiar con sus sentimientos posesivos.

—¿Te ha escrito?

—No, le he escrito yo.—Seamus se sentó en la pequeña mesa que tenían como comedor con dos sillas.

—¿Tan mal follo?—Aquella pregunta era mitad broma, mitad verdad.

—Ronald, eres el rey follador, pero no es eso.

—Perdona, no quería decir eso.—Ron le imitó y se sentó en la otra silla.

Seamus dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos en la mesa. Y Ron no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Me lo quieres contar?

—Puff, soy un gilipolllas.—Aunque lo que llegó a los oídos de Ron por tener la cara aplastada fue un “Ogg un pollas”

Contuvo la risa, ver abatido a Seamus era nuevo.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos los dos, cuéntame algo nuevo.

Seamus levantó la cabeza mirándole mal, pero ambos sonrieron, ante todo ellos dos eran amigos, de los que follan mucho, pero amigo.

—Estábamos juntos en Hogwarts.—Ron trató de no poner cara de sorpresa, pero su mente comenzó a pasar lista de posibles candidatos—Él es bisexual pero no lo sabe.

—Hombre, si estuvo contigo, algo debía intuir, ¿no?

—¿Cómo tú?—Enarcó una ceja Seamus—No es tan fácil para todo el mundo, lo sé. Pero lo que teníamos era único.

Ron pensó sobre eso, ¿podría ser bisexual? ¿Podría tener una relación más allá de lo sexual con un tío?

Pues no lo sabía, para ser sinceros.

—¿Y qué pasó?—Ron prefería mejor centrarse en Seamus.

—Le dejé.

—Oh, lo siento.—Ron tenía claro que Seamus aún sentía algo por su ex.

—Y el muy cabrón volvió con tu hermana al día siguiente.

—¿Con mi hermana?—Ron hubiera esperado cualquier cosa—¿Tu ex es Harry?

—No, mi ex es Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poned cara de sorpresa, please.
> 
> ¿Alguien recuerda el dildo negro enorme del primer capítulo? ¿Nadie?
> 
> Pues he estado pensando que quiero acabar con esta historia antes de que acabe el mes, que sí que quedan 3 días y 10 capítulo, así que lo más probable es que haya varias actualizaciones al día. Tenedle echado el ojo para que no os saltéis ninguno.
> 
> Si sobrevivo, quiero un premio, no sé cual, pero quiero un premio. 
> 
> Nos vemos en un ratín.
> 
> Shimi.


	21. Hermione (7)

Nu estaba en huelga, y a Hermione no le extrañaba.

Desde que Viktor había llegado a su casa no había parado de ir y de volver. Hasta una aulladora había llegado, Viktor trató de acuchillarla antes de que se abriera. Fracasó, el imbécil que había usado la magia para crear una se había expuesto, y a ellos, para decirle que él era un irresponsable.

Mandaba narices, pensó Hermione.

El entrenador, el segundo entrenador, el presidente del equipo de Quidditch de Viktor, junto a varias personas más entra las que supo que estaba su madre, le decían que era un completo irresponsable por salir de aquel modo. Que se estaba exponiendo a graves problemas solo por dejarse llevar por su polla.

Hermione tomó la decisión de que cada vez que llegaba correo para Viktor se iba a otra habitación. Las cosas que decían sobre ella no la dejaban indiferente.

Viktor llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Entró después, Hermione trataba de leer.

—Lo siento. Quizás lo mejor es que me vaya.

Hermione se sintió rara sobre ello, era lo más lógico, pero si él ya estaba allí, ¿qué sentido tenía volver a exponerse?

—Esa decisión la tienes que tomar tú.

—¿No te molesto aquí?

Hermione se sonrojó, porque eso mismo se planteaba ella, ¿por qué no le molestaba que Viktor estuviera en su casa? Eran prácticamente desconocidos, pero desde que había llegado se sentía muy bien.

Pasado el momento inicial, convivir con Viktor era fácil, realmente fácil.

Ocupaba todo el sofá con su cuerpo musculoso por el deporte, pero aún así, se sentía bien.

Preparaba las comidas, ella era un completo desastre que no pasaba de cereales y sandwiches.

Veían películas juntos, comentaban las noticas que aparecían en el Profeta, era dulce, era culto, era guapo, y cuando la miraba el estómago de Hermione comenzaba a saltar. También tenía efectos en otra parte, más baja, de su cuerpo.

Notaba como se humedecía cuando Viktor la abrazaba, cuando tomaba su cintura al querer pasar a su lado en la cocina.

Hermione le preparó la habitación de invitados, pero cada noche pensaba en lo que sería tenerlo en su propia cama. Con ella. ¿Pensaría él lo mismo?

No, no quería que se fuera, pero también le daba miedo decírselo ella.

Le gustaba, no es que antes, en el pasado no le hubiera gustado. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le gustaría Viktor?

¿Entonces? Él ya le había dejado claro con sus gestos y palabras que ella le gustaba. Pero no hacía nada que la comprometiera.

—No, yo no quiero irme.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

¿Cuándo iba a atreverse a dar el primer paso?

Dejó su libro, y se levantó. Quizás que Viktor estuviera allí, que se hubiera arriesgado por no dejarla sola en un momento bajo, que aguantara todas aquellas cartas reclamándole. Quizás no necesitara más, quizás era lo que ella siempre había estado queriendo.

Viktor estaba quieto junto al quicio de su puerta, tapándola casi en su totalidad. Mirándola con aquella intensidad de sus ojos oscuros, Hermione se alzó sobre su puntas, y Viktor recorrió lo que quedaba entre ellos hacia abajo.

Hermione le dio el beso que tanto había deseado desde antes que apareciera mojado en su puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy poniendo las pilas, esta noche habrá otro capítulo.
> 
> Si no has leído Ron (8) vete para atrás, hemos comenzado oficialmente el maratón.
> 
> Besito, besitos de Viktor, sí, gracias.
> 
> Hasta luego.
> 
> Shimi.


	22. Hermione (8)

Hermione tenía una mano tapando su boca, tratando de tapar sus propios gemidos.

Pero fue quitada rápidamente.

—Quiero escucharte—le pidió Viktor.

Hermione no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, Viktor tenía una mano metida dentro de su ropa interior, acariciaba su clítoris con dos dedos, y Hermione estaba empapada.

La idea había sido ver una película, pero tenerlo tan cerca era complicado. Querer su besos y poder tenerlos era complicado de resistir. Notar sus manos acariciándola, haciendo que deseara, más era complicado.

Las caricias habían ido descendiendo hasta acabar con su mano dentro de sus pantalones, dos dedos masturbándola, y Viktor con un bulto que reclamaba también atención aunque él no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Más?—Preguntó sonriendo.

Ella asintió, uno de los dedos largos y gruesos de Viktor entró abriéndose paso en su interior. Mientras con el pulgar seguía acariciando su clítoris.

Hermione jadeó y abrió más las piernas.

¿Había estado alguna vez así de excitada? No, la respuesta era no. Y dejó de pensar en el pasado, en ese punto en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Viktor.

En Viktor que le había metido otro dedo y no dejaba de agitarlos en su interior, e iba a hacer que se corriera.

Que la miraba como si estuviera viendo la cosa más increíble del mundo.

Hermione subió la camiseta de Viktor mostrando unos anchos pectorales que acarició. La caricia conllevó un ritmo acelerado de los dedos ágiles dentro de su coño.

No pudo evitar arquear su propio cuerpo sobre el sofá, llevándose con ella a Viktor, que la cubrió, sin parar ni un segundo dentro de ella. Notó su erección contra la pierna, dura y larga.

—Córrete para mí, empápame la mano—le gimió él contra los labios.

Hermione no tuvo opción de no obedecer cuando sintió como alcanzaba el climax y deseaba a Viktor en esa misma postura pero con algo más que sus dedos.

El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba, Viktor había retirado los dedos suavemente de ella. La vergüenza estaba a punto de salir, de atacarla, pero se negó a ella. Le había gustado, lo había disfrutado y Viktor no paraba de mirarla.

Ella bajó sus ojos hasta el punto caliente de él, allí estaba, apretado.

Hermione puso una mano sobre él, y Viktor entrecerró los ojos, el calor de su polla traspasaba la tela.

Hermione lo masajeó, derritiendo lo que antes solo era duro y puro músculo.

Las tornas habían cambiado, ahora era los dedos de Hermione los que le daban placer a Viktor, que estaba tumbado en un sofá que se le hacía pequeño.

Ahora era Hermione la que había sacado su miembro duro y caliente para masturbarlo, para acariciar su punta. Para que Viktor dijera un montón de palabras que Hermione no entendió y pero jugaría que eran de su búlgaro natal.

Se sentía de nuevo excitada, y tuvo una idea loca, no solo es que estuviera tomando la iniciativa, sino que la estaba disfrutando.

Tomó la mano de Viktor, y la volvió a meter dentro de su ropa interior.

Él volvió a masturbarla, besándola mientras ella notaba la humedad saliendo de Viktor.

Ambos se corrieron, y de nuevo la vergüenza quiso atacar. Como si la oliera, Viktor la abrazó, y Hermione no la sintió.

Sintió muchas otras cosas que volaban por su cabeza y aún no se atrevían a posarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos de maratón.
> 
> Un poquito de sexo hetero para traumarnos, no porque tenga nada de malo, pero yo nunca escribo sobre ello, y no sé sinceramente si es lo mío.
> 
> Viktor es perfecto y punto, ¿por qué? Digo yo que porque es ficción, y porque creo que no escribo hetero por el mismo motivo. O eres perfecto, o lo siento, nene, no entras.
> 
> Pero todo se debe a mi doble moral, porque si fueran Draco y Harry, ay, amiga, ahí no me importaría nada.
> 
> Viktor es perfecto, yo no, y hay que asumirlo.
> 
> En fin, cuando publico de noche os pego unas chapas importantes.
> 
> Ah, pero es mi momento, tengo en mente una fic cortito y oscuro sobre Bellatrix y Neville, ¿alguien leería algo así aquí?
> 
> Mañana más, aunque el siguiente de Neville lo tengo listo, ha sido una mañana muy productiva.
> 
> Hasta luego.
> 
> Shimi.


	23. Neville (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con el particular maratón, dos días y acabamos.
> 
> Neville y Severus en una habitación solitos, jajajajaja. 
> 
> Después del trauma que os causé con lo que Seamus dijo, creo que os deberíais replantear que no todo lo que dicen las personas es cierto. 
> 
> Estad atentas a lo largo del día habrá al menos dos capítulos más.
> 
> Hasta luego.
> 
> Shimi.

Neville no pudo dejar la habitación de Snape desde que se quitó el traje protector. La medribuja al cargo había entrado con su compañera, y les habían pillado en el momento en que Snape le tenía abrazado.

Había sido un momento bajo, la mirada de ambas mujeres no mostraban tanto rechazo por la muestra de afecto como por el acto de desprotección.

Neville se había vuelto a colocar las protecciones, e intentado ir a hablar con la medribuja, pero esta le había pedido a su compañera que se retirara y a Neville que esperara.

Neville se volvió a Snape, el hombre estaba haciendo esfuerzos para permanecer de pie, aún así se le veía decidido.

—Lo siento.—Se disculpó Neville.

Snape iba a hablar pero la medibruja volvió.

—Longbottom, sabe que tiene terminantemente prohibido quitarse su traje de protección, ni hablamos ya de tener contacto directo con un paciente al que se le suministra magia habitualmente.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Necesitamos a todos nuestros alumnos, no es cuestión de si se expone o no al peligro, es que deja de ser útil para el resto.

—Para mí sigue siendo útil, con o sin protección.—Snape estaba agarrado a la mesa de preparación, donde lo había dejado Neville.

—O entra en aislamiento, o se queda con el paciente.

Neville le miró, y notó como este asentía.

—Me quedo con él, le seguiré suministrando el tratamiento.

La mujer no parecía satisfecha con el resultado, entendía el punto que no estaban allí por ningún motivo. Estaban liberando a otros para que pudieran trabajar en casos más peligrosos. Si Neville caía, se convertía en un paciente más, y en una ayuda menos.

El pensamiento era un tanto cruel, pero no dejaba de ser cierto.

Trajeron otra cama, y Dean le llevó más tarde algunas de sus pertenencias.

—Al fin tengo un medimago 24 horas—dijo Snape en lo que parecía ser una broma—Es el sueño de cualquier enfermo crónico.

—Un medimago muy malo—quiso reírse Neville.

—El único que ha hecho que mejore.

Neville le miró, se alegraba de oír eso, también se sentía avergonzado de haber tenido una crisis que les había llevado a aquello.

—Le he robado su intimidad, no tendría que haber venido hoy a trabajar.

—¿Cuál era la otra opción?—Desde su alarde de permanecer de pie por la mañana, Snape había estado sentado por la mayor parte del día—¿Estar solo con el dolor? Créame, señor Longbottom que no ayuda, lo he probado de primera mano.

—Ya que vamos a ser compañeros de habitación ahora, podríamos tutearnos.

Estaría bien si eso no lo hubiera dicho completamente sonrojado, y ya no había máscara protectora que lo minimizara.

Snape le miró, sentado, con sus clásicas ropas oscuras más ligeras, él le había escuchado llamarle por su nombre, y se había sentido bien. Cercano, importante.

—De acuerdo, Neville.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y Neville se daba cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Aunque pasaba allí casi todo el día, ambos tenían la intimidad de la noche, de sus momentos a solas, ya no, solo había una habitación, y un baño.

—A veces hablo en sueños, y ronco.—Avisó Neville queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Cómo?—La cara de espanto de Snape era realmente cómica si ya no le temías, te había abrazado y te llamaba por tu nombre.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, Severus—sonrió, y si Snape tuviera capacidad para sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.


	24. Neville (8)

Neville estaba encerrado en el baño, era eso o la habitación, y a esta no podía volver.

Tenía una carta fuertemente agarrada contra su pecho. La había abierto cuando la lechuza se la dio, pero cuando leyó lo que Seamus le había escrito, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Rápidamente, la agarró como si pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Sentía que iba a salir ardiendo, y por supuesto, Severus se dio cuenta de ello.

La convivencia había sido mucho mejor de lo que, creía, ambos habían esperado.

Los dos eran personas tranquilas, que no tenían necesidad de estar hablando constantemente.

Además, él ya pasaba casi la mayor parte de su tiempo en aquella habitación.

La primera noche, quizás, fue la más complicada.

Severus vestía ropas fáciles de poner y quitar, imaginaba que para poder valerse por sí mismo.

En las primeras semanas, Neville le había ayudado a acceder al baño, pero el paciente se había negado a que entrara.

Era un tema en el que Neville no se metía, todo el mundo necesitaba su intimidad. Y sabía, cuan escasa podía ser esta cuando estabas en manos de mediamagos.

En las últimos días, Severus había mejorado mucho más, y Neville no podía evitar pensar, que por mucho que sus pociones ayudaran, el avance era demasiado grande para el nuevo tratamiento.

Por lo que llegó a su propia conclusión, la enfermedad de Severus tenía un alto componente psicosomático.

Y saber, que él, Neville era quien le estaba ayudando con su compañía, le costaba. No era una persona segura de sí misma, salvo su amor por la medimagia, lo demás le creaba mucha inseguridad.

¿Podía ser que lo que Severus hubiera necesitado todo ese tiempo es que alguien se preocupara y pasara tiempo con él?

Quizás, sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba por ese pensamiento. Al final, todos las personas necesitaban alguien que los cuidara, pero también que los escuchara y los tratara bien.

Y eso había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que cabía esperar.

Por eso, esa carta, esa maldita carta había puesto a Neville en ese estado.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Severus desde su butaca. La lectura era el mayor de sus pasatiempos, hablar con Neville de ellas, su segundo mayor pasatiempo—¿Malas noticias?

Neville estaba rojo como un tomate, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, se notaba arder completamente.

Se quedó mirando al hombre, y el rojo se intensificó dos tonos más, si era posible. Bajó la mirada incapaz de confrontarlo.

Farfulló alguna estupidez y salió corriendo al baño.

La carta casi todo el tiempo era inofensiva, trasmitiéndole su dolor por la pérdida de su abuela, las ganas que tenía de que se acabara la maldita epidemia, poder salir y darle un abrazo.

Pero el final, Merlín, el final era como una bludger directa al estómago.

" _Me ha contado un pajarito que tienes un nuevo amigo, un amigo muy peculiar._

_Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu aventura con Snape, al principio me costó imaginarlo, pero me lo imaginó con una gran polla, sí, con esa nariz tiene que tener un pollón. Y tú eres muy de cosas muy grande por ahí detrás, granujilla._

_Juro que ni en mil años hubiera imaginado que te follabas a Snape, aunque bueno, ¿te folla él, no? Yo desde luego que me lo imagino así..._ "

Seamus era así, sencillamente, era así.

Siempre que se interesaba en alguien le acosaba a preguntas, demasiado comprometedoras.

¿Pero cómo demonios había llegado a la conclusión de que Severus y él tenían una aventura?

¿Y si alguien más pensaba que ellos dos tenían algo?

El problema era que Seamus era siempre tan malditamente gráfico que era incapaz de salir y no pensar en lo que este había escrito.

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, le había hecho levantarse y preocuparse por él.

Abrió, y se avergonzó de haber huido como un niño pequeño.

El problema ahora era que no podía sacarse la maldita imagen de cierta parte del hombre, y lo peor es que no le causaba ningún tipo de animadversión sino todo lo malditamente contrario.

Ahora cuando el aplicaba el tratamiento sobre las cicatrices de su cuerpo, era incapaz de mirarlo con la mirada limpia con la que lo hacía antes.

No eran solo aplicaciones, eran malditas caricias, estaba acariciando a Severus.

Se iba a dar cuenta, y se iba a enfadar con él, y le iba a cruciar el culo cuando les dejaran usar las varitas.

Mierda, la imagen de otro modo de usar la varita le cruzó la mente.

Maldito Seamus, y sus malditas teorías. Y malditos ruidos de satisfacción que estaba emitiendo su paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que yo idee esto como una relación sin tintes románticos, sin interacciones sexuales, de verdad, de verdad...
> 
> A tomar por saco, Neville ha entrado en bucle.
> 
> Seguimos escribiendo, que viene Ron y Seamus, ay, Dios.
> 
> Hoy me he creado una cuenta de ko-fi, me ha costado un montón dar el paso, después de hacerme bola y sentirme terrible, lo he puesto en marcha. Así que si alguna quiere invitarme a un café, yo estaré encantadísima.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/sh1m1
> 
> Nos leemos en un rato.
> 
> Shimi.


	25. Ron (9)

La vida sexual de Seamus estaba resultando ser toda una caja de sorpresas, ya le daba un poco de miedo preguntar ¿con quién más demonios había estado?

Tampoco era asunto suyo, eso se lo decía muchas veces.

Volvieron a llegar cartas de Dean, a pesar de haber estado con su hermana, le caía bien. Era un buen tipo, y cuando habían salido todos jamás pensó que pudiera ser bisexual.

Tampoco era como si le tuvieran que poner carteles a la gente en la cabeza, aunque no estaría mal, en cualquier caso.

Dean y Seamus, menuda bomba.

Seamus se ponía un poquito raro después de recibir sus cartas, y cuando decía raro, quería decir que le tiraba sobre la cama y lo usaba como un muñeco hinchable.

Que era placentero, pero también era un poco descorazonador.

—Oye, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto.—Para que fuera Ron el que dijera esas fatídicas palabras es que la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco turbia.

—Vale, lo siento. Es que este tío me pone la cabeza en los pies.

—¿No te parece que sería mejor que nosotros dos dejaremos de hacer esto y te aclares con Dean?

—No tengo nada que aclarar con Dean.

La reacción de Seamus fue completamente infantil, dándole la espalda y poniéndose contra la pared en la cama.

Miró hacia abajo, había restos de Ron en él. ¿Cómo se había convertido eso en su pan de cada día?

—Seamus, ¿todavía sientes cosas por él?

—Sí, siento ganas de meterle un crucio por el culo—dijo enfadado.

—Wow, eso tiene que doler.

—Además, ¿desde cuándo eres tú mi consejero sentimental? ¿Desde cuándo te pones tú a dar consejos?

—Eh, no era un consejo, era una obviedad.

Seamus se giró, se mordió el labio, y al final bufó.

—¿Sabes qué me ha dicho?—dijo volviendo a su postura habitual sobre Ron—Que soy un promiscuo, que me tiro a todo el que pasa.

Se le notaba completamente ofendido, y Ron tuvo que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo por no reírse, o el crucio, o en su defecto, una patada en el culo se la iba a llevar él.

—¿Puede que tenga un poco de razón?

—¿Y tú de qué lado estás?—le golpeó levantándose de la cama.

—Yo de ninguno, la verdad.

—Pues muy mal, muy mal, si me estás follando a mí, al menos podrías estar de mi lado.

—¿Con cuántos tíos te has acostado?—La pregunta era un poco bochornosa.

—¿Este mes? Solo contigo—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ron se rió, tomar en serio a Seamus era un poco complicado.

—¿Y el mes pasado?

—Cinco, pero ese no es el caso, como si me cepillo a toda la plantilla de aurores.

—¿Estabas con otras personas estando con él?

Seamus le esquivó la mirada.

—Solo fue una vez, joder—Seamus se volvió a sentar, no era consciente de que iba manchándolo todo.—Quizás fueron dos, pero tenía 16 años, él no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro y Malfoy y Zabini me lo ponían muy a huevo.

—¿Malfoy?—El que se levantó de la cama fue Ron—Malfoy, no.

—Malfoy, sí—Se rió Seamus, sabía que la noticia sería una bomba—Además que le faltó un día, un puto día para volver a ser el hetero perfecto.

—A ver, quiero olvidar lo que me acabas de contar.

—Malfoy está buenísimo.

—¡Qué te calles, Seamus!—le gritó—La cosa aquí es que si tú quieres a Dean.

—Pues como un loco, yo no he dejado nunca de quererle.

—¿Cómo algo más que un amigo? ¿Cómo algo más de lo que tenemos nosotros?

Seamus se quedó callado, pero al final contestó.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que podéis volver a estar juntos?

A Seamus los ojos le brillaron, eso era un sí.

—Pues trabájatelo, no sé cómo, porque yo de eso no tengo ni puta idea como ves.

Seamus se estampó contra él abrazándole. Y Ron le devolvió el abrazo, era raro lo que acababa de hacer, le gustaba acostarse con Seamus, pero dudaba que eso entrara en los planes de futuro de Dean.

—Con todos esos usaste protección mágica, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ron al darse cuenta del número de personas con las que podía haber estado Seamus hasta ese momento.

—Sí, pero de todas maneras cuando nos levanten la cuarentena nos hacemos unas análisis.

—Seamus…

—Ni se te ocurra, que tú tenías tantas ganas de meterla como yo de que me la metieras.

—Mi madre me va a matar.

—Entre Neville con Snape, y tú pensando en tu madre en estos momentos, menudos amigos raritos que tengo.

—Corre y dúchate, o te acabo estrangulando.

—Pero…

Seamus sabía cuando huir, y ese era un buen momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me he reído mucho escribiendo los diálogos entre estos dos cenutrios.
> 
> Draco, ¿alguien tenía dudas de que no se habían acostado? Porque en mi mente estaba clarísimo.
> 
> Ron friendzoneandose solito, pero al menos se da cuenta de que es lo que es, al final el muchacho nos madura después de la cuarentena.
> 
> La parte final tenía que ponerla, porque a muchas personales les puede pasar, gentecita, con protección siempreeeeeee.
> 
> Bueno, pues ya nos vemos con más mañana, que van a tener que ser 5 capítulos y eso, ni vosotras ni yo lo veo viable, quien dijo el 30, dijo el 1. 
> 
> Buenas noches.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi


	26. Ron (10)

Seamus y Dean hablaban todos los días vía lechuza, lo cual se traducía a que Seamus ya no estaba disponible.

Porque estaba bien cuando era algo libre y placentero, Ron incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de algo más.

Ahora se sentía un poco tonto por eso, Seamus siempre fue muy claro con él, además, menuda locura, ¿no?

Seamus le había dicho que en realidad no había ningún problema en seguir haciéndolo, Dean y él solo hablaban.

Pero había algo incorrecto en todo aquello, sobre todo para la posición en la que quedaba Ron.

Había estado bien, había descubierto cosas de sí mismo que ni sabía, y muchas más de su amigo.

Pero quizás fuera un clásico, no quería ser eso. El remplazo hasta que levantaran la cuarentena y esos dos se vieran.

No sabía qué les depararía el futuro, pero desde luego que Seamus estaba hasta los huesos por Dean, sí era tremendamente evidente.

Pensó en Hermione, y después de casi 30 días, donde había creado un nuevo hábito, por así decirlo, tenía claro una cosa.

La quería, la quería muchísimo, pero no era suficiente. No bastaba solo con querer mucho a una persona. Y se había liberado de un sentimiento que llevaba arrastrando desde que habían empezado su relación.

El sexo no era malo, Ron era capaz de satisfacer a otra persona y que esta le deseara. No quería volver a lo que ellos tenían, no quería volver a sentirse así.

No pensaba que Hermione tuviera la culpa, solo que ellos no funcionaban así.

No iba a volver a tratar de estar con ella. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Ron sonrió, maldita cuarentena, le estaba convirtiendo en un adulto responsable.

Bueno, más o menos responsable.

Seamus estaba escribiendo sin parar, desde el baño, Ron rodó los ojos. Dudaba que fuera a encontrar un compañero sexual como el irlandés, ese chico no tenía freno.

Tomó una de las revistas que recibía Seamus, desde que su foco de entretenimiento había desaparecido tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Tanto que abrió un Corazón de Bruja.

Menos mal que no le estaba mirando nadie.

Y ahí tuvo una grata revelación, sobre todo cuando abrió un monográfico sobre Viktor Krum.

No leyó los titulares, si hubiera sido así, quizás la mano que se llevó hacia su polla se hubiera frenado de golpe al atar algunos cabos.

No, no leyó nada, se fijó en que Krum tenía un polvo monumental.

Siempre le había parecido alguien increíble, pero desde el acercamiento a Hermione le había cogido cierta manía.

Ahora, liberado de esa sensación, solo podía ver lo bien que le ajustaba el traje de Quidditch.

Era oficial, le gustaban también los hombre y no solo Seamus.

Eso iba a ser todo un mundo de posibilidades, o al menos eso esperaba.

Su primera paja postdescubrimiento se la dedicó a Krum, fue buena, fue larga, y maldijo que Seamus siguiera en el baño una vez que acabó.

El día que se levantaron las restricciones fue el primero en salir, respirar aire fresco, y caminar por un lugar más ancho que aquellas cuatro paredes.

El patio de la academia le parecía inmenso.

También salió porque Dean apareció en la puerta de su habitación, y poco menos fue sutilmente expulsado de su dormitorio.

Iba a tener que pedirle asilo político a Harry porque dudaba que pudiera entrar allí en varios días.

Lo que menos esperaba fue encontrar a Harry y a Malfoy follando, no hombre, ¿qué mierda les pasaba con ese tío? Ni siquiera estaba tan bueno.

Además, ¿Harry? Pero qué mierdas les había pasado a todos ellos en la cuarentena, ¿había echado polvitos gay en el aire?

Una cosa era cascársela con Krum, otra ver a tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, montando a un tipo que te caía francamente mal.

Iba a tener que lanzarse un _obliviate_.

Estaba casi en shock cuando alguien se dirigió hacia donde él estaba. Hacía mucho que no veía a Zabini, pero tenía auténtica cara de homicida.

¿Es que el cuartel de aurores estaba ahora abierto para todos?

Iba directo a la habitación de Harry, hecho una furia, Ron le cortó el paso.

—Yo que tú mejor no entraría—le dijo tapando la puerta.

—Le voy a cruciar los huevos.—Zabini sacó la varita, sabía reconocer a alguien celoso—No, mejor se los voy a cruciar a los dos, a ver ahora como follan.

—Eh, eh, amigo, relájate.—Era culpa de Malfoy, estaba claro que ese era su ex, al parecer no era el único que había pillado a esos dos.—¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos?

Zabini bajó la varita, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba ante un estudiante en la academia de aurores y que quizás amenazar a dos personas con una imperdonable no era lo más inteligente.

—Me ha dejado por carta.—Uy, ese tema no le interesaba lo más mínimo, no quería saber nada que rodeara la vida sexual de Harry y el desteñido ese.

—Malfoy es un capullo, ¿qué esperabas?

Zabini le miró, no era de los que más recordaba de Slytherin, la verdad. Siempre parecía mantenerse más en un segundo plano.

Alto, delgado, y mordiéndose los labios debía reconocer que tampoco estaba mal. Llevaba una semana a puras pajas desde que se cerró el grifo con Seamus, no es que lo suyo fueran las serpientes, pero.

—¿Te invito a un té?—le propuso.

Zabini le miró unos segundos, y su expresión cambio, le escaneó de arriba a abajo, jamás un tío le había hecho eso. La sonrisa final le gustó.

—Prefiero un café, odio el té.

—Pues un café para ti.

Ambos se fueron a la cafetería de la academia, no sabía si estaría abierta, pero conocía varios lugares donde sino podrían ir, le echó una ojeada por detrás.

Nada, nada mal.

Quizás aquella postcuarentena tampoco fuera algo aburrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien pensaba que no iba a juntar a estos dos? Hombre, ¡¡arriba el Blairon!!
> 
> Verás cuando se entere de los de Hermione y Viktor, lo mismo se tiene que lanzar otro Obliviate.
> 
> Pues aquí acabamos con la historia de Ron, a las que deseaban que Seamus y él acabaran juntos, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención. Muchas veces las relaciones solo son sexuales, y con suerte se convierten en algo más. 
> 
> A Ron le ha servido sin duda para abrir horizontes, creo que se lo va a agradecer a Seamus toda la vida, y siguen siendo buenos amigos.
> 
> Pues hasta dentro de un rato.
> 
> Shimi.


	27. Hermione (9)

Le gustaba Viktor, le gustaba mucho Viktor.

¿Cómo era posible que le gustara alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo?

¿Superaría ese sentimiento la cuarentena?

No lo habían hablado, las lechuzas dejaron de llegar, pero no quedaban muchos días para el fin de aquel confinamiento.

¿Qué iba a pasar después?

Ninguno lo había sacado, y Hermione tampoco quería precipitarse.

¿Quería una relación con Viktor?

Metió la cabeza en uno de sus libros, sí, sí la quería.

¿Él querría? ¿O solo era una aventura en una situación de emergencia como esa?

Ya sabía ella, por experiencia propia, que cuando la normalidad llegaba a las relaciones, después de momentos muy extremos por circunstancias externas, las cosas no eran tan maravillosas.

Viktor la abrazó sentándola sobre su regazo, no hablaba, no quería atención, estaba bien con que Hermione estuviera estudiando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero sobre él, siempre sobre él, para Viktor el contacto parecía ser muy importante, pero también tranquilo.

Contra su pecho había leído la mitad de los tratados sobre hombres lobos desde 1450.

La tranquilidad se iba a la porra cuando Hermione comenzaba a moverse de verdad contra él, entonces no había libro que frenara ningún avance.

Estaba alucinada de que el sexo pudiera ser eso.

Y se sentía una persona horrible por no haberlo sentido con Ron, ¿tenía ella la culpa?

¿Era porque le gustaba más Viktor? ¿Era porque este no le exigía nada? ¿Era porque se sentía libre como jamás había pensado que se pudiera sentir con alguien en ese terreno?

Lo que sabía es que había comprado una caja de preservativos en el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, y se estaban acabando.

Llegó un momento en el que masturbarse mutuamente no era suficiente, y a falta de magia solo les quedaban los métodos muggles.

Tuvieron su primer encontronazo, Viktor quería ir él a comprarlo. Hermione creía que siendo él sangrepura y ella hija de muggles era mucho más seguro que fuera ella.

Además él no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Sigo pensando que debo ir yo.—El acento marcado le hacía vibrar cada parte del cuerpo, pero no iba a ceder.

—¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene lo que tienes que comprar?

Viktor no apartó su mirada ni un segundo, tenía que ser un fuerte contrincante en una discusión.

—Hazme un dibujo.

—No, voy yo.

—No puedes salir.

—¿Lo dice el que se escapó en mitad de la noche para colarse en mi casa? ¿Ese mismo?

—Eso es diferente.

—Voy a ir yo—Hermione bufó—. Claro, que también podemos no ir ninguno de los dos.

Viktor la miraba mal, estaba claro que él tenía ganas de que pudieran ir a algo más.

—Tú eres sangrepura, yo no, por estadística yo tengo menos riesgos.—Aquel era el punto principal—Hay una farmacia en esta misma calle, será un salto, estaré aquí en nada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estamos arriesgándonos para poder hacer el amor?

Viktor la besó, sí, se daba cuenta de que estaban tomando el riesgo por algo que fríamente no era de vida o muerte. Pero cuyas consecuencias en un momento de calentón podían ser mucho peores.

Hermione estaba decidida.

—Yo puedo esperar hasta que acabe la cuarentena—dijo Viktor.

—Yo no.—Hermione se sorprendió de ser ella la que insistía en hacerlo, pero realmente deseaba mucho poder tener más de él. ¿Estaba forzando las cosas? ¿Ella que en los últimos tiempos rechazaba hacerlo?

Mírate, Hermione Jane Granger, se rió de ella misma.

Salió como el que fuera a comprar drogas, y cuando llegó a la farmacia se quedó en blanco, solo lo conocía por sus padres que le habían hablado de ello. Pero la realidad era que no había visto jamás uno.

Tomó valor, se puso roja como un tomate, y se fue de manera furtiva de allí.

La recompensa mereció la pena, mucho, mucho la pena.

Cuando Harry le escribió sobre un problema de protección, Hermione no salía de su asombro.

Desde Ginny, Harry no había tenido novia, le preguntó con quien quería usarlo, pero no recibió respuesta.

Tenía que ir a por más y mandarle a Harry también. Mejor con, que sin, ya se enteraría más adelante.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—Sintió un beso en la sien mientras seguía sobre su regazo apoyada contra su pecho.

—No, solo es que tengo que volver a ir a la farmacia.

—¿Ya puedo ir yo? Sé lo que es, puedo pedirlo yo.

Hermione se giró sobre él, los preservativos no eran su problema. Era que no quería que la cuarentena acabara, quedarse encerrada con Viktor por siempre.

Y ese pensamiento era totalmente absurdo, ella tenía exámenes, trabajo, una vida más que vivir dentro de sus brazos.

Pero era el mejor lugar del mundo.

—¿Qué?—Su cara debía de ser un poema porque Viktor la miró asustado.

—¿Qué pasará cuando se acabe la cuarentena?

—No entiendo, ¿es por los prevesativos?

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Preservativos—Le corrigió—No, no, entre tú y yo.

Lo había dicho. ¡Qué estúpida! Era demasiado pronto, seguro que era demasiado pronto.

Viktor sonrió, le quitó el libro.

—¿Querrías ser mi novia?—Le pidió.

Hermione no lo pensó, solo se lanzó contra él, no es que hubiera mucho sitio entre ambos pero lo tumbó para echarse encima y besarlo.

Crookshanks maulló, se había ovillado con ellos y le acababan de echar.

—Espera, espera.—Viktor buscó su cara con las manos para mirarla—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos de maratón.
> 
> Ais, el amor hetero, va viento en popa. 
> 
> Viktor es muy perfectito, pero tiene que tener también su buen genio, de eso estoy segura.
> 
> Me imaginé a Hermione con gafas de sol y gorra entrando a la farmacia. 
> 
> Sí, soy muy pesadita con la protección, pero todas sabemos que sí o sí, sea mundo mágico o no, ¿a que sí?
> 
> Tres capítulos más y acabamos.
> 
> Vamos, vamos que se viene la nueva normalidad y tenemos que dejar resueltas todas estas historias.
> 
> Hasta dentro de un rato.


	28. Hermione (10)

Solo quedaban pocas horas para que se levantara la cuarentena, Viktor había sido convocado junto a su equipo para volver a Bulgaria.

Hermione estaba agarrada a él como una garrapata en la cama.

—¿Está mal que no quiera que se acabe esta pandemia?—preguntó Viktor mientras masajeaba una de sus nalgas.

—Está feo, muy feo—susurró Hermione—Pero yo también quiero más tiempo. ¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana?

—Sí, el entrenador creo que me va a tener volando hasta que se me desgaste el culo.

Hermione levantó al cabeza.

—Si te daña, le demando.

Viktor besó su frente.

—Me lo tengo merecido, pero no me arrepiento para nada.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para mantener esto?—Esa era la pregunta, la maldita pregunta. Él tenía que seguir su vida, ella la suya, y cada uno vivía en un país.

—Tomaré un traslador todas las semanas, te lo prometo.

—Vas a acabar agotado de tanto ir y venir—se quejó ella, que veía que la distancia, a pesar de la magia iba a ser un problema.

—Siempre estoy en movimiento, no me importa.—La abrazó con fuerza.

Era su última noche juntos, así, de ese modo, esperaba que pudieran tener muchos días, y muchas noches juntos en el futuro.

Pero nunca se había planteado una relación a distancia.

—Tendrás tiempo para estudiar y trabajar.—Aunque él lo decía queriendo convencerlos también se le notaba que iba a ser duro.

Se durmieron con el pellizco agarrado a sus estómagos, y ellos agarrados el uno al otro.

Por la mañana, Viktor se marchó y Nu también.

Hermione volvió a un hogar solitario, y Crookshanks parecía igual de triste que ella. No sabía cómo habían acabado haciéndose inseparables la lechuza y el gato.

Podría haber salido ese día, pero la verdad, es que no se sentía de humor.

Se alegraba porque hubieran dado con un tratamiento efectivo para esa cepa de Viruela de Dragón, era de todo lo que hablaba El Profeta ese día.

Había recibido una lechuza de la Señora Weasley diciéndole que estaba deseando verla en la Madriguera, que toda la familia se reunirían al día siguiente y que ella era parte de la familia estuviera con Ron o no.

Hermione acabó llorando en la mesa de la cocina.

Quizás lo mejor era que saliera aunque fuera a dar un paseo. Allí, todo le recordaba a Viktor, estaba deseando ir al Ministerio de trabajar, al menos tendría cosas que hacer.

Cuando Nu entró por la ventana, Hermione estaba vistiéndose para salir.

El corazón se le aceleró, desde que ese animalito había entrado por su ventana su vida había cambiado.

En su patita una carta, la letra era de Viktor, pero solo había una dirección.

Hermione la buscó, no estaba lejos. Agarró al gato para abrazarlo antes de salir casi volando de su casa.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hotel en el que el equipo de Viktor se alojaba, este le estaba esperando en la puerta con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿No te has ido aún?—preguntó resguardándose en la entrada del edificio mientras se abrazaban.

—No me dejan salir de aquí, el entrenador me acaba de lanzar un hechizo para que no pueda salir del hotel.—Viktor parecía un poco avergonzado.

Hermione le besó, y Viktor le devolvió la caricia como si ambos no se hubieran visto apenas hasta esa misma mañana.

—He tenido una idea, creo que incumplirá un par de cláusulas de mi contrato, pero no me importa si a ti tampoco—le dijo Viktor.

—¿Cómo?

—He pedido al presidente del equipo trasladarme a Londres y tomar un traslador para los entrenamientos.

Hermione se quedó en blanco.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—No quiero que la distancia estropee esto.—Eran incapaces de dejar de besarse, y menos con la sonrisa enorme de su actual novio.

El flash los deslumbró para darse cuenta de que no estaban tan ocultos como ellos pensaban.

Ese beso iba a ser portada de mil publicaciones mágicas, la locura por Krum no había bajado ni un poco.

Pero en ese momento a Hermione no podía darle más igual, Viktor en Londres, Viktor con ella.

¿Se hubieran encontrado de ese modo si no hubieran sufrido una situación tan extraña como la del último mes?

Eso ya no era importante, Viktor tiró de ella, fuera de las cámaras, dentro de sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más bonitos estos dos...
> 
> Ais, como duele despedirse de un novio a distancia, ¿os ha pasado? El mío era un poco mongolo, y salió mal, pero oye, todo en distancia se vive muy intensamente.
> 
> Se acabó otra parejita, verás cuando Ron se entere que se estaba haciendo pajas con el nuevo novio de su ex, también querríamos foto de su cara.
> 
> Hace como cuatro años que no leo hetero, y escribir creo que escribí un par de relatos cuando tenía 15 años. Creo que es un mundo que me gustaría explorar, aunque menos perfecto, a poder ser, la verdad. No sé, que curioso poder escribir cualquier cosa yaoi, y el hetero, que es mi día a día, no.
> 
> Quedan dos capítulos, creo que por hoy es suficiente. A Neville me da que ya lo vamos a dejar para mañana.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	29. Neville (9)

Neville mordía su labio inferior con la mirada perdida.

Al menos, la habitación de Severus contaba con ventana. La mirada siempre acababa perdida hacía allí. La otra opción era demasiado tentadora.

Reconocía que se había sentido, una vez superado el espanto inicial, muy bien en compañía de Severus.

Y era incuestionable como el hombre estaba mejorando, también que la cuarentena estaba tocando a su fin.

Era poco probable que Neville fuera quien le suministrara el tratamiento después de ese momento.

Ellos retomarían las clases, los medimagos volverían con sus pacientes habituales.

Incluso si todo seguía como hasta el momento, y con el uso de la magia, Severus podría abandonar San Mungo.

Se estaba destrozando el labio de tanto morderlo.

—¿Estás preocupado?—La voz tranquila de su compañero de habitación hizo que dirigiera su mirada hasta su punto favorito. Severus.

Si no supiera que el vampirismo se basaba en la sangre y no en otra cosa, diría que Severus, de algún modo se estaba alimentando de él.

Este le miraba cuando Neville aplicaba todos los ungüentos que debía suministrarle. El hombre tenía los ojos tan oscuros que era difícil diferenciar el iris de la pupila. Era en esos momentos, justo en esos momentos, donde sentía que Severus se recuperaba. Y como Neville estaba a punto de cometer una locura, inclinándose y besándole. Pero solo dejaba a sus dedos recorrer las gruesas cicatrices sobre su cuello, su pecho y su espalda.

Las manos eran como un nuevo fetiche que hubiera descubierto, acariciando lo que antes no eran más que falanges encorvadas, y que ahora, mucho más recuperadas, soñaba con que le tocaran.

La culpa era de Seamus y meterle ideas absurdas en la cabeza. El problema de las ideas es que cuando encontraban un lugar en el que anidar, era imposibles deshacerse de ellas.

En cualquier caso, algo había pasado durante esa cuarentena. Severus no estaba al 100%, quizás a un 65%, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba cuando él llegó, y que ese estado había sido el tope al que había llegado en dos años. Había habido una recuperación demasiado rápida.

¿Tendría que ver con él? Neville quería que fuera por él. Y no por ningún reconocimiento profesional.

—Me preguntaba qué vas a hacer una vez acabe la cuarentena—dijo Neville—. Estás mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

Severus le miró, Neville quería preguntar algo diferente, pero no sabía cómo sacarlo. De hecho, seguro que se estaba excediendo de nuevo.

—Mucho mejor, gracias a ti.

—Yo solo…

—Me iré de San Mungo.—Neville sabía que debía alegrarse por él, que era lo que debía ocurrir. Pero aquella respuesta solo hizo que volviera a morderse el labio.

Ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivas butacas, como cualquier otra tarde, como si lo que acababa de decir no los fuera a separar para siempre.

Neville quería decir algo, quería darle palabras de aliento, de ánimo. De alegría, pero solo pensaba en que no volverían a estar como en ese momento.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a tocarle, a verle mejorar, a que le mirara de ese modo que él quería interpretar de otro modo.

Pero no dijo nada.

Solo volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Quizás se estaba agarrando demasiado a Severus, él solo era su paciente, nada más.

Porque no podía ser nada más, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué se me va el día y no publico!
> 
> Neville precioso, ese hombre es para ti, antes no lo era, la culpa es de Seamus, tienes toda la razón, hasta que no lo dijo él, ni yo lo sabía.
> 
> Nos queda el último de Neville.
> 
> Lo escribo y lo subo, deseadme suerte.
> 
> Hasta ahora.
> 
> Shimi.


	30. Neville (10)

El Profeta trajo la noticia del levantamiento de la cuarentena, esa misma mañana la medribruja al cargo de la planta fue a avisarlos.

Neville podía volver al área de estudiantes.

Severus había solicitado poder volver a su casa. Él no había sabido de la existencia de su hogar, pero tenía sentido. Solo había deseado que la búsqueda de un lugar le hubiera tomado al menos algunas semanas, podría hacerle alguna visita después de las clases.

Las pocas pertenencias que Dean le había llevado no tardaron en estar empaquetadas.

Neville no tenía más motivos para estar allí, tenía que irse. Y sin embargo, sus pies se resistían a moverse. No quería abandonar aquella habitación.

—Es hora de irme.—Tuvo que reconocer al final.

—Gracias por todo, Señor Longbottom.—El tono solemne de Severus le llevó a un punto casi doloroso.

¿Ya no era más Neville?

La mano extendida, esa que había acariciado tantas veces le esperaba. Neville la agarró, pero no quería despedirse.

—Gracias por ser mi medimago, tendrá un gran futuro en esta profesión.

¿Sería estúpido si Neville se echaba a llorar?

—Oficialmente ya no soy tu medimago, solo un estudiante.

La sonrisa de Severus le molestó, al parecer él era el único que estaba deseando salir de allí.

De un modo un tanto tambaleante, Severus tiró de él a través de aquel apretón de manos. Le acercó tanto, que sus pechos se tocaban, haciendo que ambos se notaran inestables.

Pero no tenía mente en ese momento para pensar en lo efectos sobre su “primer” paciente. No podía pensar más que en el gesto íntimo, casi sensual de la mano de Severus en su cadera. No podía dejar de mirarle con los labios entreabiertos, recibiendo la mirada oscura que le hacía querer cometer una locura.

Salvo que no fue él quien la cometió, Severus le besó.

Despacio al principio, como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Neville le rechazara.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Severus se debilitaba, fue él quien los sostuvo, fue él quien le siguió besando.

—No soy el mejor candidato para ti, podría ser tu padre, y sigo estando enfermo.—Neville no le soltó en ningún momento, ya no, sabiendo que existía esa posibilidad—Pero también soy alguien egoísta, y no quiero que dejes de estar a mi lado. Quiero devolverte todas las caricias que tú me has dado.

Neville le besó, porque eso era lo que había deseado, que Severus quisiera seguir a su lado, que su recuperación fuera con él.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría, Neville le ayudó a sentarse. Su mano no se separó de su hombro en todo el tiempo que Neville informó a la medibruja de los pasos que había realizado en el tratamiento.

Después de eso tuvo que marcharse. Su habitación de estudiante, sus compañeros, le esperaban.

Aquella enfermedad mágica, la Viruela de Dragón, se había llevado a su ser más querido. Sin embargo, le había traído un sostén que jamás hubiera imaginado. Una persona a su vida que le abría una puerta a otro tipo de felicidad.

Severus tardó tres días en irse de San Mungo, Neville volvió a sus clases.

Era sábado, sus compañeros se habían ido a visitar a sus familiares, algunos habían salido a festejar el fin de la cuarentena.

Neville tenía fuertemente apretado un pequeño trozo de pergamino, y estaba frente a una de las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu de San Mungo.

—Calle de la Hilandera, 41—dijo entrando a la llamas verdes.

Un salón pequeño, un librero hasta los topes y dos sillones gemelos frente a él.

Uno vacío, en el otro, el hombre al que había deseado ver por días.

—Bienvenido.—Severus era más aquel hombre que fue en el pasado, más que un paciente, menos que una pesadilla.

Neville se arrojó sobre el sillón para besarle, esa noche no consiguieron llegar a la habitación. La alfombra del salón tuvo que bastarles.

Neville le abrazaba con fuerza mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo. Pasaba los dedos sobre las gruesas cicatrices, el color oscuro era un poco más débil, pero seguían destacando fuertemente contra el resto de su piel pálida; para él eran casi como volver a casa.

Con sumo gusto comprobó como la parte inferior no había sido dañada en lo absoluto, y como el maldito Seamus había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

Llevó su mano hacia abajo para contornear la carne de nuevo endurecida.

—Señor Snape, creo que voy a tener que aplicarle un tratamiento oral de nuevo, esta zona se ha visto muy poco atendida en el último mes.—Neville movió la mano rítmicamente haciéndole gemir—Debería tener una seria conversación con su medimago.

Severus se lo comía con los ojos, y Neville se lo comió con la boca.

A partir de ese día, Neville fue todos y cada uno de los fines de semana.

Severus fue considerado como caso de estudio, por su vertiginosa recuperación.

Pero solo ellos sabían que lo que había hecho que Severus se recuperara habían sido aquellos treinta días, aquella cuarentena donde se había enamorado de su medimago.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó lo que se daba, en España se acabó la cuarentena hace una semana o dos, ya no lo recuerdo. 
> 
> Tenía ganas también de terminar con esta historia, tiene su tiempo y su lugar.
> 
> A mí, tanto esta como la anterior Viruela de Dragón, me han servido para mantenerme entretenida, para dejar de pensar en cosas que no estaban en mis manos.
> 
> Solo espero que para vosotras haya sido una distracción y os haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme.
> 
> Nos vemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que diría que me aburro un montón, pero justo ahora tengo mucho trabajo, me paso las tardes pegada al ordenador, pero ayer me dio muchísima pena acabar la historia de Draco y Harry.
> 
> No sé si acabaré arrepintiéndome de iniciar esto tan pronto.
> 
> La idea de Ron y Seamus lleva tiempo en mi cabeza. Espero que escribir de esto me entretenga, y sobre todo que os entretenga, no, no es Drarry, pero tampoco está mal.
> 
> Pues hasta el próximo.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
